Let Me Forget You
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Sakura yang selama ini memendam cinta kepada Sasuke yang menyukai gadis lain dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah itu? mind to RnR? No Flame!
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Forget you**

Hello again! XD, ini fic saya yang ke tiga, lagi-lagi saya membuat fic baru tanpa menyelesaikan fic terdahulu *plak. Oke ini fic multichap pertama saya yang menggunakan pair SasuSaku, langsung saja selamat membaca, hope you like it! XD

•

•

•

**Summary : **Sakura yang selama ini memendam cinta kepada Sasuke yang menyukai gadis lain dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah itu?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, TYPO, bahasanya gak baku dll, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh ==b

Oh ya belom siap nerima Flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** Lagi-lagi punya om Kicchan =3=

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance & Hurt/comfort

•

•

•

**Let Me Forget You**

Pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang dan tidak ada satu pun awan yang menggantung di langit biru. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, namun jalan-jalan di sepanjang kota Konoha sudah tampak ramai. Para penduduk Konoha memang selalu mengawali hari-hari mereka di pagi buta.

Di sudut jalan menuju Konoha High School yang tampak bersih dari sampah, nampaklah seorang gadis berambut soft pink dan bermata merald yang sedang menunggu sesuatu lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Tidak lama kemudian sesosok pria dengan rambut raven dan wajah stoicnya muncul dari sudut jalan disisi yang berlawanan. Gadis berambut pink itupun tersenyum, walau sang pria tidak menanggapi senyuman yang ia berikan.

"Ohayou Sasuke!" sapanya riang.

"Hn."

"Seperti biasa kau selalu saja irit kata dan senyum. Ya sudahlah, ayo berangkat sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi," Kata sang gadis seraya berjalan disisi sang pria, dan merekapun berangkat sekolah bersama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

**Sakura PoV**

Hallo minna! Perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, sekarang ini aku telah berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha High School di kelas XI ipa 3. Pria di sebelahku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia seumuran denganku, kami juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Mungkin kalian akan berfikir bahwa ia adalah pria yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Memang dia itu orangnya irit kata banget, wajahnya pun hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi datar! Namun dibalik semua itu dia adalah orang yang baik loh!

Sebenarnya aku malu mengakuinya, bahwa aku sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu, ya sejak dulu. Orang tua kami bersahabat sangat erat, karena itu aku sudah mengenal bahkan menyukai Sasuke sejak kami masih kecil. Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanyaku ketika langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti, matanya memandang sayu ke halaman sekolah. Akupun mengikuti arah pandangannya dan langsung tahu penyebab Sasuke bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

Di antara ratusan orang orang yang berada di halaman KHS, pandangan Sasuke hanya tertuju pada satu sosok perempuan berambut indigo yang sangat cantik, ya sangat cantik. Wajah perempuan itu tampak merona saat pria di sebelahnya menggenggam tangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Hyuuga? Dan pria di sebelahnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya penyebab mengapa aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke, tentu saja karena dia telah menyukai seseorang yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Aku, Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto telah bersahabat saat masih kelas satu, tentu saja kami berempat selalu sekelas.

Saat aku dan Sasuke masih berdua, aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Saat aku bertekad untuk mengatakannya saat kami SMA nanti, dia sudah terlanjur menyukai Hinata yang notabene adalah pacar Naruto. Dan sekarang beginilah keadaannya, masing-masing dari kami memendam cinta yang tidak terungkapkan.

Akupun tersenyum tipis dan menepuk ringan pundaknya.

"Ayo segera ke kelas, kalau tidak kita akan kena hukuman karena terlambat," ujarku padanya.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan aku di sampingnya.

**OoOoO**

"Teme, Sakura! Ohayou!" sapa Naruto riang ketika kami berdua masuk ke dalam kelas, Naruto memang selalu enerjik.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata kemudian.

"Ohayou Naruto, ohayou Hinata," balasku seraya tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke tidak menanggapi sapaan mereka. Yah kami semua sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke yang satu itu

Pelajaran pun berlangsung, jujur aku sedang tidak mood belajar hari ini. Ku perhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduknya memang berdekatan, tampak Sasuke yang diam-diam memerhatikan Hinata yang tengah serius belajar. Aku benci ini, kenapa Sasuke dan Hinata harus duduk berdekatan sedangkan aku tidak? Ku lirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, pria itu santai sekali, yah dia memang tidak pernah memusingkan hal yang sepele begini.

Terkadang aku merasa tuhan tidak adil, padahal aku yang sejak dulu berada di samping Sasuke, aku yang selalu memerhatikannya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah menyukai gadis lain yang bahkan baru di kenalnya saat SMA?

Tapi bagiku asal Sasuke masih mengizinkanku berada di sampingnya saja itu sudah cukup, aku juga sudah merasa sedikit beruntung saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah pacar Naruto sejak SMP.

• • •

**Normal PoV**

Tidak terasa jam istirahat pun telah tiba, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto segera bergegas menuju ke kantin untuk makan siang, tetapi tidak untuk Hinata. Gadis itu tampak duduk diam di bangkunya, Sasuke yang melihatnyapun menghampirinya.

"Hinata, kau tidak ke kantin?"

"A..ano, aku tidak lapar. Kalian pergi bertiga saja," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ti..tidak, aku hanya ingin segera menamatkan bacaan novelku hari ini saja" kata Hinata seraya menunjukkan novel miliknya.

"Ya sudah, kami ke kantin dulu," kata Sasuke seraya beranjak menuju pintu kelas dimana Sakura dan Naruto menunggunya.

Sakura mendengus kesal, kenapa Sasuke segitu perhatiannya pada Hinata? Padahal Naruto saja tidak sampai segitunya. Terkadang Sakura sebal juga dengan Naruto yang terlalu cuek itu, meski begitu ia tetap sayang pada tiga sahabatnya.

**OoOoO**

Pulang sekolah, empat sekawan itu memutuskan untuk singgah terlebih dahulu di pusat pertokoan kota Konoha. Sakura hendak membeli beberapa peralatan sekolah, Naruto dan Hinata hanya ingin menemani dan Sasuke terpaksa menemani karena dipaksa oleh Sakura.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura terlalu sibuk mencari barang-barang yang ingin dibelinya hingga tak sadar bahwa kini ia berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

"Ng Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Naruto dan Hinata kemana?"

Sekilas raut wajah Sasuke berubah masam.

"Mereka tadi singgah di café ujung sana, biasa kencan."

Sakura manatap Sasuke, jelas di wajah pria itu menandakan kecemburuan yang cukup dalam. Sakura menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai tersenyum.

"Hei kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? lebih baik kita juga bersenang-senang kan? Yuk ikut aku!" kata Sakura seraya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Tidak usah, aku mau pulang saja," tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah, kalau kau begini terus wajah tampanmu bisa berubah jelek loh!" goda Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ah sudahlah, pokoknya ikut saja!" paksa Sakura, mau tidak mau Sauke pun mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua pun menjelajahi berbagai pertokoan yang ada di Konoha, bermain-main di game center dan singgah makan di sebuah café mungil. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bagi Sakura, bisa berdua begini dengan Sasuke di luar adalah kejadian langka semenjak mereka SMA.

Sakura sendiri tidak menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang selalu tersenyum tipis itu. meskipun pria itu menyukai Hinata, tapi perlu ia akui hanya dengan bersama Sakuralah ia bisa sesantai ini. Rasanya hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu namun mereka belum juga berniat pulang. Mereka berdua masih asik menjelajahi sudut-sudut etalase kota ketika tiba-tiba langkah Sakura berhenti dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah toko yang bernuansa merah lembut.

"Sakura? Kau ingin masuk?" tanya Sasuke, namun Sakura menggeleng.

"Ti..tidak. Aku..melihat warna merah aku hanya teringat pada seseorang," jawabnya pelan.

"seseorang?"

"Iya. Yuk kita pulang, akan ku ceritakan selama perjalanan nanti," kata Sakura lagi.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang dengan suasana hening, Sasuke yang masih penasaran dengan perkataan Sakura tadi mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah janji untuk bercerita bukan?"

"Ah ya tentu saja, hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

"Ceritakan apa yang bisa kau ceritakan."

Sakura menghela nafas pendek.

"Baiklah, kau tahu aku mempunyai sepupu pria bernama Sasori, rambutnya berwarna merah sama seperti nuansa toko tadi, itu sebabnya aku jadi teringat dengannya lagi."

"Sasori?" tanya Sasuke, dia menyadari perubahan mimic wajah Sakura saat ia menyebut nama Sasori.

"Ya Sasori. Ah kau tentu tidak mengenalnya, kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa aku sekeluarga sering ke Suna selama beberapa hari? Kami ke Suna untuk mengunjunginya dan nenek Chiyo."

"…"

"Sasori lebih tua setahun dari kita. Rambut merah dan wajah baby face-nya membuatnya sangat terkenal dikalangan wanita, yah dia memang sangat tampan!" kata gadis itu seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke mengernyit, pasalnya baru kali ini Sakura memuji ketampanan seorang pria selain dirinya. Bukannya kepedean, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sedikit sesak dan merasa seakan ada jarum yang menusuk jantungnya saat Sakura mengatakan pria lain tampan.

"Kami sangat dekat, aku bahkan menganggapnya serperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Sampai pada suatu saat dia menciumku dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku…"

"…"

"A…aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku hanya menganggapnya seperti seorang kakak. Pada akhirnya aku sama sekali belum memberinya jawaban sampai sekarang."

"Hn, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja?"

"A..aku takut. Aku takut hubungan kami tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tahu sudah dua kali keluargaku berkunjung ke Suna tanpaku. Sekarang saja hubungan kami sudah menjadi canggung, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti jika aku menolaknya," jelas Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak bicara lagi, semuanya sudah jelas baginya. Entah mengapa lagi-lagi ia merasa sesak mengetahui ada orang lain yang dekat dengan Sakura selain dirinya.

Mereka berduapun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka pun telah sampai di rumah masing-masing yang memang berdekatan itu.

**OoOoO**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat bersama. Namun kali ini ada yang beda, Sakura tidak seceria hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit merasa heran namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk bertanya.

Jam istirahat, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata seperti biasa makan berempat di kantin. Namun kali ini lagi-lagi ada yang beda, biasanya Sakura dan Naruto akan berceloteh saat makan dan itu sedikit membuat suasana ramai, tapi saat ini hanya Naruto saja yang berceloteh, Sakura hanya diam.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"I..ya, Sakura-chan apa kau kurang sehat?" tanya Hinata juga.

"Ah, go..gomen. aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Ya sudah, aku dan Hinata sudah selesai nih. Kami balik duluan ya, kau balik dengan Teme saja," kata Naruto seraya beranjak pergi diikuti Hinata di sampingnya.

"Hn, sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto dan Hinata sudah tidak keliahatan dari pandangan mereka lagi.

"…"

"Oh ayolah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga, aku tidak janji akan menemanimu belajar fisika pulang sekolah besok," ujar Sasuke mengancam.

"Tapi kau sudah janji Sasuke!" kata Sakura sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu cerita," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hhh...baiklah. Sasori meminta aku datang ke Suna minggu depan, dia ingin bicara berdua denganku," jelas Sakura.

Deg!

Entah mengapa Sasuke tidak suka mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Lantas?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"A..aku bingung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," kata Sakura lemah.

"Hn."

"sudahlah, aku sudah selesai. Yuk balik!" ajak sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

**OoOoO**

"sasuke, tolong bawa ini ke rumah Sakura," kata Mikoto seraya memberikan Sasuke sebuah bingkisan.

"Hn, apa ini?"

"Oleh-oleh, kau tahu kan Tou-san baru saja dari luar kota. Ini oleh-oleh untuk mereka."

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat."

• • •

Sasuke yang tiba di rumah Sakura pun di sambut hangat oleh ibu Sakura dan di persilahkan masuk. Sasuke yang memang sudah biasa bermain di rumah Sakura tanpa sungkan-sungkan langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa.

Tanpa sadar matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di ruang tengah keluarga Haruno. Foto Sakura dan…

"Sasori…" gumam Sasuke pelan namun terdengar oleh ibu Sakura.

"Kau kenal Sasori Sasuke?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menebak saja, karena rambutnya merah sama seperti yang diceritakan Sakura."

"Oh, jadi Sakura sering bercerita tentang Sasori kepadamu ya?"

"tidak juga, baru kemarin dia menceritakan tentang Sasori padaku."

"Hhh, Sakura memang sangat akrab dengan Sasori. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak mau pergi ke Suna, padahal Sasori selalu menanyakannya, untunglah minggu depan Sakura sudah mau ikut lagi."

'Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui Sasori,' batin Sasuke.

"Bibi ke dapur dulu ya, kalau ingin bertemu Sakura dia ada di kamarnya. Mungkin sedang mandi," kata ibu Sakura seraya beranjak ke dapur.

"Hn, aku pulang saja bibi. Sudah malam, titip salam saja sama Sakura," kata Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya sudah, salam untuk orang tuamu yah. Terima kasih untuk oleh-olehnya."

"Hn."

Sasuke pun pulang dari rumah Sakura, entah mengapa malam ini dia tidak ingin bertemu Sakura.

**OoOoO**

"Sasuke kau ingat janji hari ini kan?" tanya Sakura.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di koridor sekolah, jam pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hn?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa Sasuke! Kau sudah janji mengajariku fisika hari ini" kata Sakura kesal.

"Hn, aku ingat kok."

"Ya sudah, kau langsung ke rumahku saja. Kita belajar di kamarku," ujar Sakura riang.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan mereka Hinata muncul dan menghapiri mereka berdua, tampaknya ia dari gedung oleh raga.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, apa kalian ada acara sore ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Yap, Sasuke akan mengajariku fisika sore ini," jawab Sakura.

"Hhh..sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin kalian menemaniku berbelanja hadiah ulang tahun untuk Neji-nii," ujar Hinata kecewa.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, dan Sakura pun mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ka…kau tahu sendiri kan? Dia ada latihan basket, dan dia paling tidak suka latihannya diganggu," jawab Hinata.

"Maaf ya Hinata, kami…"

"Ya sudah biar ku temani," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Eh? Bukannya kau ada janji dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Bisa ditunda," jawab Sasuke datar, sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam tidak percaya.

"Ya sudah, aku balik ke kelas ambil tas dulu. Arigatou Sasuke!" ujar Hinata senang seraya beranjak menuju kelas.

"Ap..apa-apaan kau Sasuke? Bukannya kau sudah janji?" kata Sakura kesal.

"Hn, itu bisa ditunda."

"Kau sudah menundanya berulangkali dengan alasan yang tidak berbeda!"

"Hinata gadis yang lemah, dia harus ditemani,"jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Dan itu seharusnya tugas Naruto, bukan tugasmu," ujar Sakura sinis.

"Hn, Naruto sibuk."

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu, kau sangat menyukai Hinata dan bersedia melakukan hal apapun untuknya. Yang terpenting untukmu hanyalah Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Kau menyebalkan!" kata Sakura kesal seraya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, ia benar-benar kesal kali ini.

**OoOoO**

Sudah pukul tujuh malam saat Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya sehabis menemani Hinata berbelanja. Diam-diam dia merasa bersalah juga dengan Sakura, tapi rasa itu segera ditpisnya. Ia yakin segalanya akan membaik esok, walaupun kemungkinan sebaliknya juga besar.

**OoOoO**

"Sakura kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka bertemu di koridor sekolah keesokan harinya. Hari ini Sakura tidak menunggunya untuk berangkat bersama seperti biasanya.

"Hn," respon Sakura datar.

"Itu kata-kata favoritku," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"…"

"Sakura, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau masih marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku benar-benar akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan ke rumahmu sore ini, mengajari selama yang kau mau, lebih dari itu aku akan menuruti segala permintaanmu seharian ini. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mulai melirik tertari ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau serius?"

"Aku serius, dengan syarat kau harus memaafkanku."

Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke, aku memaafkanmu. Sebagai gantinya kau betul-betul harus mengajariku sore ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, jauh dalam hatinya ia bersyukur Sakura mau memaafkannya.

**OoOoO**

Jam sekolah telah usai, kini Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berada di halaman sekolah hendak pulang bersama, Hinata dan Naruto? Jangan ditanya, Hinata sudah tidak tampak sejak pelajaran ketiga, dan Naruto langsung menghilang saat bel pulang telang berbunyi.

Saat itu waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun KHS sudah tampak sepi. Entahlah, mungkin siswa-siswa KHS sedang ingin pulang cepat sesegera mungkin hari ini.

Mereka tampak bercakap-cakap [lebih tepatnya Sakura berceloteh dan Sasuke mendengarkan] dengan riang saat tiba-tiba Naruto datang berlari-lari kecil menuju arah mereka. Nafasnya tampak ngos-ngosan, tampaknya dia telah berlari cukup lama sebelum ini.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian lihat Hinata?" tanya Naruto balik, raut wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan yang dalam.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun menggeleng.

"Hn, memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kami bertengkar tadi pagi, dan dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya," kata Naruto cemas.

"Tenang dulu Naruto, aku yakin Hinata tidak apa-apa. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan bertindak dengan emosi di kepalanya. Sebaiknya kau cari dia di tempat-tempat favorite kalian," ujar Sakura menenangkan. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke yang tampak terdiam.

"Kau benar, aku akan mencarinya di tempat-tempat favorite kami. Makasih ya Sakura!" kata Naruto tersenyum seraya beranjak lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"…"

"…"

"Sakura…aku harus mencari Hinata," kata Sasuke, ia telah melangkahkan kakinya hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, namun tangan Sakura menahannya.

"Kau sudah janji hari ini Sasuke," ujar Sakura terluka.

"Maaf, tapi kali ini sangat penting. Aku tid…"

"Bagimu apa sih yang tidak penting kalau menyangkut Hinata!" Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"…"

"Biarkan Naruto mencarinya, itu masalah mereka berdua," kata Sakura lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Cukup Sasuke! Aku tahu kau menyukai Hinata, tapi kalau kau tetap seperti ini, ini hanya akan menyakitimu seorang!" potong Sakura lagi.

"Biarkan aku Sakura, ini keputusanku," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak! Kau sadar tidak sih? Hinata tidak pernah memandangmu, dia hanya menyukai Naruto! Kau tidak pernah ada di fikirannya!"

"Cukup Sakura, biarkan aku pergi," kali ini Sasuke mulai menggeram pelan.

"Kau keras kepala Sasuke! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Kau hanya akan melihat mereka berbaikan, dan itu lagi-lagi hanya menyakitimu. Hanya kau yang tersakiti!"

"Ku bilang cukup!"

Plak!

Sakura mengelus pipinya tidak percaya, Sasuke baru saja membentaknya, lebih dari itu Sasuke baru saja menamparnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menamparnya, ia memandang nanar ke arah pemuda di hadapannya itu yang tetap memasang wajah datar.

Sedangkan Sasuke, jauh di dalam hatinya ia juga tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dia terlalu terbawa emosi hingga bertindak kasar, padahal Sakura sama sekali tidak bersalah. Sakura hanya mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang tidak dapat diterimanya.

"Kau menamparku karena Hinata, kau tega menamparku hanya karena Hinata…" suara Sakura tampak bergetar. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"…" jujur Sasuke tidak tahu berbuat apa, ia ingin minta maaf, tetapi lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, selama ini aku menyukai tidak aku mencintaimu," kata Sakura seraya tersenyum hambar. Sasuke nampak sedikit shock dengan pengakuan Sakura.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya singkat dan sukses membuat Sakura kaget kemudian tertawa hambar lagi.

"Hahaha, ya tentu saja kau pasti menyadarinya. Aku memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanku."

"…"

"Padahal kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan, tapi aku masih saja berharap. Gadis bodoh," ujar Sakura memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Saku…"

"Diamlah Sasuke, aku tahu perasaanku ini mengganggumu. Andai aku bisa menghilangkannya…"

"…"

"Sudahlah, anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah ada. Lupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini, aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur karenanya. A..aku berjanji akan segera menghapus perasaan ini sesegera mungkin," kini bulir-bulir air mata sudah mengucur pelan di kedua pipi Sakura.

"…"

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu mengejar Hinata. Yah aku mengatakan semua itu tadi bukan karena aku menyukaimu, tapi karena semua orang yang melihatmu pasti akan berkata demikian."

"Hn," kali ini Sasuke mulai bersuara.

"Pergilah, aku akan pulang duluan. Ku harap besok aku dan kau telah melupakan semuanya ," kata Sakura seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat, air matanya kini semakin deras.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya mematung memikirkan perkataan Sakura barusan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya sedikit sakit memikirkan Sakura akan melupakan perasaanya terhadap dirinya. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

**OoOoO**

Sudah jam delapan malam, dan Sasuke belum juga merasa lapar. Ia tampak gelisah seolah-olah sedang mendapatkan firasat buruk. Tiba-tiba Hpnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, dari Naruto.

"Moshi-mohi," jawabnya malas.

"Teme! Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto, suaranya tampak pank.

"Hn, di rumah. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Cepat ke Konoha Hospital sekarang juga! Sakura kecelakaan, ia tertabrak truk saat pulang tadi. Sekarang ini dia tidak sadarkan diri, sebaiknya kau cepat kemari."

Deg!

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjadi panik, perasaanya menjadi campur aduk mengingat Sakura yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Dengan sigap ia segera mengambil jaketnya dan segera keluar dari kamar, di ruang tengah tampak keluarganya sedang bersiap-siap menuju tempat yang sama, tampaknya mereka juga baru saja diberi tahu tentang kecelakaan Sakura. Malam itu, Sasuke beserta keluarganya begegas menuju Konoha Hospital dengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi diliputi perasaan menyesal dan kalut.

**OoOoO**

"Bagaimana keadan Sakura?" tanay Sasuke pada Naruto yang tengah duduk dengan cemas di ruang tunggu.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri, saat ini kita masih tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihatnya."

Sasuke melirik sosok yang tengah duduk di samping Narito, Hinata.

"Kau dan Hinata sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya, ini cuma kesalah pahaman kecil. Saat kami hendak pulang bersama kami menyaksikan kecelakaan itu. Kau tahu, Sakura tampak sedang menangis sebelumnya," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura benar, andai saja ia mengejar Hinata tadi, dia pasti hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hatinya miris mengingat bagaimana dia membentak dan menampar gadis itu sebelum kecelakaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sesosok dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Sakura di rawat, sekilas ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah cemas di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan dok?" tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Apakah ibu orang tua pasien?"

"Bu..bukan. Tapi saya kenal orang tuanya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di Ame, besok mereka baru sampai di konoha," jelas Mikoto. Ya Saat itu kedua orang tua Sakura memang masih berada di kota Ame untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka.

"Baiklah, nona Sakura tidak apa-apa. Dia mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya, tapi itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun," jelas dokter itu seraya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, boleh kami melihatnya dok?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Ya, silahkan. Saya masih harus menangani beberapa pasien lagi," kata dokter tersebut seraya berlalu.

Naruto,Hinata dan Sasuke sekeluarga pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Sakura terbaring lemah.

• • •

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan keadaan di dalam ruangan itu masih tetap sama saat Sasuke memasukinya. Hanya saja kali ini Naruto dan Hinata sudah tidak tampak lagi, mereka pamit pulang sekitar sejam yang lalu.

"Kalian pulang saja," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mikoto dan Fugaku tampak mengernyit heran, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Aku tahu Tou-san ada rapat penting besok, Itachi-nii juga ada jam kuliah. Sementara mereka berdua tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun tanpa Kaa-san di rumah, jadi biar saja aku yang menjaga Sakura disini," jelas Sasuke.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi tersenyum lembut, tidak lama kemudian Fugaku mulai bersuara.

"Baiklah, kami bertiga pulang dulu. Kami akan kembali sesegera mungkin besok, jaga Sakura baik-baik ya," kata Fugaku seraya beranjak pergi diikuti Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Ya pasti," jawaba Sasuke singkat.

**OoOoO**

Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang kurang nyaman di sofa. Diliriknya jam yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Masih jam lima pagi," gumamnya.

Ia memang bangun cepat hari itu dikarenakan tidurnya yang kurang nyaman yang membuatnya merasa pegal-pegal, diliriknya Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah belum sadarkan diri. Ia pun mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang yang di tempati Sakura.

Perlahan mata Sasuke menyusuri wajah damai Sakura, hatinya miris melihat warna merah –meski tidak terlalu jelas- di pipi gadis itu yang notabene adalah bekas tamparannya. Ia begitu menyesal sekarang, mengapa ia begitu kasar?

Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Sakura, tetapi segera ditariknya kembali tangannya ketika kelopak mata Sakura perlahan mulai begerak.

"Sakura!" Sasuke terlihat senang ketika mata Sakura perlahan mulai membuka.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang kini tengah mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Ng…" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, ia bergerak hendak membetulkan posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring.

"Hati-hati, kau baru saja sadar," ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Orang tuamu akan tiba pagi ini," kata Sasuke, namun Sakura hanya memandangnya heran, seolah Sasuke baru saja mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura kau masih merasa sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng perlahan.

"Baguslah," kata Sasuke lega.

"…"

"Hn, kalau begitu perdengarkan suaramu."

"…"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, Sakura seperti orang bisu saja dimatanya.

"Sakura?"

Perlahan Sakura mulai membuka kedua bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian berhenti. Sasuke menunggunya dengan sabar, sampai Sakura benar-benar berbicara.

"Ini dimana?"

"Di rumah Sakit," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan pandangannya berhenti di Sasuke, ia memandang Sasuke heran.

"Sakura?"

"…"

"…"

"Ka..kau siapa?"

_**To Be Continue**_

Fuh kelar! XD

Gimana? Keep or delete? Kasih saran lewat review ya! Kalau bagus dilanjutin tapi kalau jelek mungkin di delete ==a

Sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih sama readers yang sudah bersedia ngereview fict saya yang berjudul **Love After dreaming**, maaf gak bisa bales semuanya terutama yang gak log-in, berikut nama-namanya:

**Maya, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, Amutia Rin'Phantomhive, Hydeist, Vampire 9irl, Uchiha Rissa, uchiha ailya-chan, SasuSaku fc, Made-kun, Chanca-Flower males Login, Hoshi Rei, Hanayaka Teru, Iya, Pink Uchiha, Lilyna Sky Pea, ThaiceBlossom, 4ntk4-ch4n, uchiHAruno yuuri azalea.**

oke sekali lagi mohon reviewnya ya =D

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Nyo~ chapt 2 dah apdet XD

Saya gak nyangka fic ini ternyata dapat respon yang positif, padahal saya udah siap-siap untuk men-deletenya loh =D. para readers banyak yang bilang cerita ini sedih, padahal saya ngebuatnya sambil ketawa ketiwi *di gaplok XD. Okelah thanks buat yang udah RnR, berikut balesan buat yang gak log-in [yang log-in aku balas lewat pesan^^] :

**Zetta Hikaru** : Hehe thanks ya^^ fic-nya q lanjutin kok ^o^, nih dah apdet. RnR lagi yak!^^ [ btw kamu gak bisa dikirimin pesan yak? ==a]

**Vampire 9irl** : Hehehe ceritanya sedih ya? Jujur saya gak nyangka ceritanya sedih begini, soalnya ngebuatnya sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje^^'. Yup! Tebakan anda benar sekali, Saso-kun akan jadi pihak ke tiga =3. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Ca** : Oke okeh^^, di sini emang slight SasoSaku kok XD. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**No Name** : Okeh okeh^^, makasih pujiannya XD. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Me **: Ini udah apdet^^. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Kristal** : Hehe ini dah apdet, walau mungkin gak kilat^^. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Ryuu Schiffer** : Hehe maksaih, ini udah apdet =9. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Fae-chan** : Haha soal itu akan dibahas di chap ini =D, makasih atas rasa penasarannya[?] XD. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Maya** : Hehe makasih =9. Nih udah saya keep and apdet XD, Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**vvvv** : Ng? balesan apa yak? *telmi-_-. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Chintya Haruno** : Hehe ni udah apdet^^. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Hikari Shinju** : Haha entar aku usahin deh :P, happy ending? Ng…gak janji dehhh! *kaboor XD. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Bokong with jidat** : Okeh okeh, ini udah apdet =D. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Soraka Menashi** : hehe makasih atas rasa penasarannya[?] XD. Ini udah apdet XD Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

**Just me** : hehe udah apdet nih^^. Ok thanks atas udah mau baca, RnR lagi ok?^^

•

•

•

**Summary : **Sakura yang selama ini memendam cinta kepada Sasuke yang menyukai gadis lain dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah itu?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [Miss]TYPO, AU, bahasanya gak baku dll, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh ==b

Oh ya belom siap nerima Flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** Lagi-lagi punya om Kicchan =3=

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance & Hurt/comfort

•

•

•

**Let Me Forget You**

"Sakura kau jangan bercanda!" suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi, walau begitu gadis di hadapannya tetap bergeming, malah menunjukkan keheranan yang lebih besar.

"Sakura? Sakura siapa?" tanya gadis itu polos. Sasuke menegang.

"Sakura, kau tidak ingat apapun?" tanyanya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura meremas rambutnya layaknya orang frustasi, ia mengerang tertahan merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

"Arrrrgghh..!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke mulai panik melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Sakura siapa? Aku siapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" kalimat pertanyaan itu terus keluar berulang-ulang dari bibir gadis berambut soft pink itu, dan sukses membuat Sasuke Uchiha menjadi pucat pasi.

•

**OoOoO**

•

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura Sasuke?" tanya Yuri.

"Cukup buruk, dia sedang tertidur sekarang. Suster baru saja memberinya obat penenang karena ia terus menjerit sedari tadi," jelas Sasuke.

"Ya tuhan, Sakura…" mata Yuri tampak berkaca-kaca, air matanya telah siap mengalir ketika suaminya merangkul pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Sakura sudah siuman," ujar Izumi menenangkan.

"Ta…tapi kata Mikoto Sakura baik-baik saja, tapi ketika sadar kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun?" kata Yuri terguncang.

"Hhh…kita bisa tanyakan hal itu pada dokter. Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu," ujar Izumi menenangkan istrinya lagi.

"…"

Yuri Haruno dan Izumi haruno, keduanya adalah orang tua Sakura yang baru saja sampai di rumah sakit sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika mendengar bahwa anaknya kecelakaan, mereka berdua langsung memesan tiket menuju Konoha, sayangnya mereka baru akan tiba keesokan harinya.

Sesampainya di Konoha, mereka lekas menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Mereka cukup merasa lega saat Sasuke memberitahu bahwa Sakura telah siuman, namun kelegaan itu sirna saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak dapat mengingat apapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

• • •

"Jelaskan pada kami dok, bukannya kemarin anda mengatakan bahwa anak saya baik-baik saja? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak dapat mengingat apapun?" tanya Yuri sarkastik, saat ini ia sedang menunggui anaknya terbangun dengan ditemani suaminya, Sasuke telah pamit sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hmm…mohon maaf nyonya, tapi dari hasil pemeriksaan tidak ada yang salah dengan otak anak anda. Saya sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali," jelas sang dokter.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenyataannya dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun."

"Ada kemungkinan ini dikarenakan shock yang dideritanya saat mengalami kecelakaan tersebut."

"Maksud dokter?"

"Saya hanya memprediksi, kemungkinan anak anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang tiba-tiba dan ke-tidaksiap-annya membuatnya shock, dan ini berefek pada memorinya, kejadian ini memang lumayan sering terjadi," jelas dokter itu lagi sambil berfikir.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan memorinya dok?" tanya Yuri.

"Anda tenang saja, biasanya hal ini tidak berlangsung lama. Saya terkadang menangani kasus yang sama dengan ini, dan waktu pemulihannya paling lama sekitar tiga bulan. Pasien akan mengingat semua memorinya dengan sendirinya secara perlahan," jelas dokter itu seraya tersenyum.

"Sukurlah…" ucap Yuri lega.

"Baiklah, saya masih ada urusan. Kalau pasien sadar saya harap kalian tidak memaksanya untuk mengingat apapun, itu akan menyakitinya. Permisi," pamit sang dokter seraya beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Baik dok."

•

**OoOoO**

•

Sudah seminggu sejak Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit, kini ia mulai menjalani akifitasnya seperti biasa. Seperti kata dokter, ia memang tidak mengalami luka fisik yang serius, hingga ia bisa menjalani aktifitasnya dengan normal kembali.

Sayangnya, sampai saat ini Sakura belum bisa mengingat apapun. Ia memang telah menghafal seluruh nama teman kelasnya, tapi bukan berarti ingatannya telah kembali. Terima kasih untuk para teman-temannya yang selalu datang menjenguknya tiap saat sehingga mau tak mau ia hafal nama-nama mereka dengan sendirinya.

• • •

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas dengan wajah masam, sejenak ia melihat kearah gadis berambut pink yang tengah duduk santai di bangkunya, Sasuke pun menghampirinya.

"Sakura.." sapa Sasuke datar.

"Ah, ohayou Sasuke!" jawab Sakura riang. Walau begitu wajah Sasuke tetap saja masam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku seperti biasa?" tanyanya kecewa.

"Ng?" Sakura tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat memasang ekspresi kecewa yang lebih dalam lagi sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat suatu hal.

"Ah gomen Sakura, aku lupa kalau kau hilang ingatan,"ujar Sasuke.

"Hmm..yah tidak apa-apa. Tapi apa maksud yang tadi itu?"

"Hn, sebelum ini kita selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama, kau pasti akan menungguku di perempatan jalan di depan toko bunga Himawari," jelas Sasuke.

Sekilas Sakura tampak berfikir kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Gomen, aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya," jawab Sakura menunduk.

"Hn, bukan salahmu."

"Sekali lagi gomen, ah! Tapi mulai besok kita bisa berangkat bersama lagi kan? Aku pasti akan menunggumu lagi seperti dulu! Ya?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum tipis kemudian meng-iya-kan perkataan Sakura, ia pun segera beranjak pergi menuju bangkunya.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung, Sakura tampak bersemangat sekali menyambutnya. Beda dengan Sasuke, pria itu tampak bosan dan sesekali menguap. Tanpa disadarinya, ia berulangkali melihat kearah Sakura sambil melamun, entah apa yang difikirkan pria berambut raven itu.

"Ouch! Ittai!" sebuah suara mengganggu Sasuke dalam lamunannya dan segera mencari asal suara tersebut. Ia pun mendapati Hinata yang tengah meringis kesakitan dengan jarinya yang berdarah.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teriris kertas, sebentar lagi sembuh kok. Cukup dengan ditempeli plester ini," jelas Hinata tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sebuah plester bermotif bunga lavender di tangannya.

"Hn, biar aku yang pakaikan," kata Sasuke seraya menyambar plester tersebut dan menempelkannya di jari Hinata, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang emerald yang kini tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

• • •

"Sakura boleh aku pinjam kamus bahasa inggrismu? Aku lupa membawanya," tanya Sasuke.

"Oh tentu saja, silahkan" jawab Sakura seraya memberikan kamusnya.

Sasuke pun mulai membuka lembar-lembar kamus tersebut, saat ia tengah asik mencari translet sebuah kalimat tiba-tiba secarik kertas keluar mencuat dari kamus tersebut, tampaknya seperti catatan-catatan liar. Karena penasaran ia pun menarik kertas tersebut dan melihatnya.

'Hn, tulisan Sakura,' pikirnya dalam hati, ia memang hafal dengan bentuk tulisan gadis itu.

**Di dunia ini, ada hal yang tidak akan mungkin bisa untuk ku miliki. **

**Seperti saat aku berharap untuk mendapatkanmu.**

**Tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya aku memohon untuk bisa memilikimu.**

**Walau aku tahu dalam berbagai hal kita ini berbeda, kau terlalu sempurnah untukku..**

**Tapi aku selalu menyimpan sebuah harapan kecil agar suatu saat bisa memilikimu..**

**Namun ternyata, justru rasa itu sendirilah yang menjadi perbedaan paling menyakitkan untukku..**

**Aku menyukaimu, tapi kau tak memiliki rasa itu..**

**Aku membutuhkanmu, tapi kau membutuhkan orang lain di sisimu…**

**Kau adalah nafasku, tapi aku hanyalah angin lalu bagimu..**

**Hei, apa kau tidak bisa melihatku meski hanya sekilas?**

Sasuke tertegun membaca catatan kecil tersebut, rasanya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sakura dalam catatan itu. Kembali ia teringat hari dimana Sakura menyatakan perasaannya, dia bahkan belum punya keberanian untuk meminta maaf atas tamparannya tempo hari. Sebenarnya siapakah yang menghuni hatinya?

"Sasuke apa yang sedang kau baca itu?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya dan tengah mencuri lihat kearah catatan kecil itu.

"Hn, hanya sebuah catatan kecil, aku rasa ini milikmu," ujar Sasuke seraya memberikan secarik kertas tersebut. Sakura pun membacanya sekilas.

"Hmm..kata-katanya menyedihkan, apa benar aku yang menulisnya?"

"aku hafal tulisanmu, itu pasti milikmu."

"Ya sudah, buang saja. Toh aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti maksud perkataan di dalamnya," ujar Sakura seraya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan miris sambil tetap menggenggam note kecil tersebut.

"Kau bahkan tidak berusaha mengingatnya ya," Sasuke tersenyum miris menatap punggung Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, kau bukanlah sekedar angin lalu bagiku," gumam pria itu pelan hingga bisa dipastikan takkan ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya.

•

**OoOoO**

•

Sekolah telah usai, kini Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah masing-masing, hanya berdua. Hinata dan Naruto sedang ada kencan sore itu, entah mengapa hal itu tidak terlalu membuat Sasuke sakit hati seperti dahulu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tak ada seorangpun yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn," respon Sasuke itu dianggap ya oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau menyukai Hinata?"

DEG! Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Sakura lagi tidak merespon pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn, siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menebak. Kau terlihat sangat perhatian kepada Hinata," ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aku tahu Hinata itu pacar Naruto, walau begitu aku akan tetap mendukungmu sebagai sahabat!" ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya merespon singkat perkataan Sakura, di fikirannya kini berkecamuk berbagai macam hal. Apa benar dia masih menyukai Hinata?

Namun, satu hal yang kini membuat hatinya lebih sakit dibanding kecemburuannya terhadap Naruto dan Hinata. Di kehidupan barunya kini, Haruno Sakura benar-benar hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat.

•

**OoOoO**

•

"Ohayou!" sapa Sakura riang saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke, hari ini ia menunggu Sasuke seperti biasa di sebuah perempatan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, dan merekapun berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Ng, Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Kau tahukan lusa ada ulangan kimia, dan err…aku tidak masuk dalam beberapa pertemuan, jadi maukah kau mengajariku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Kapan?" pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut merupakan tanda bahwa pria itu bersedia dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kalau besok sore sepulang sekolah? Kau bisa sekalian makan malam di rumahku," jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

"Arigatou sebelumnya!" kata Sakura riang.

Mereka berduapun sampai di sekolah dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

•

**OoOoO**

•

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Sakura menunggu Sasuke untuk berangkat bersama. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, Sakura tampak lebih riang dari biasanya, ia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum sepanjang pagi itu.

Jujur itu membuat Sasuke penasaran, namun ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar bertanya 'ada apa?' pada Sakura.

• • •

Kriiiiiinnnggggggg!

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi, dengan semangat siswa-siwi kelas XI ipa tiga merapikan buku-buku mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dalam beberapa menit kelas itu telah sepi hanya ada beberapa anak termasuk Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ng..a..ano Sasuke-kun Sakura-chan…" sapa Hinata agak ragu, tampaknya hendak bertanya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng..apa kalian sudah membelikan Naruto-kun kado? Besokkan dia ulang tahun," tanya Hinata yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut menandakan bahwa keduanya belum menyiapkan apapun.

"Ah! Aku lupa bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura panik.

"A..ano Sakura-chan, aku juga belum menyiapkan apapun, bagaimana kalau sore ini kita pergi mencari kado yang cocok untuk Naruto-kun, kebetulan ia sedang ada latihan basket, jadi dia tidak akan tahu," ajak Hinata.

"Hn, tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada janji mengajari Sakura," tolak Sasuke.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa!" seru Sakura seraya menepuk dahinya. Sasuke mengernyit, pasalnya Sakuralah yang membuat janji itu dan kini gadis itulah yang malah melupakannya.

"Hmm, Sasuke kau pergi saja dengan Hinata, sekalian carikan hadiah dariku juga," kata Sakura.

"Bukannya kau mau diajari kimia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, soal kimia itu aku akan minta diajari seseorang. Lagi pula aku juga dijemputnya hari ini, dan hei! Ini kesempatan yang bagus bukan? Akukan sudah berjanji untuk mendukungmu," jelas Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. 'seseorang? Siapa?' pikir pria itu. namun, belum sempat Sasuke bertanya Sakura telah beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sudah ya! Jemputanku sudah datang, tolong ya Hinata Sasuke! Ja!" kata gadis itu seraya beranjak pergi dengan berlari-lari kecil.

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke pun pergi bersama Hinata untuk mencarikan hadiah yang sesuai untuk Naruto, dan entah mengapa ia tidak terlalu senang dengan hal ini. Yah meskipun dulu ia akan rela membatalkan semua janjinya untuk menemani Hinata, tapi sekarang sudah berubah.

Saat keluar dari gedung sekolah, Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat siluet bayangan Sakura yang tengah menaiki sebuah sepeda motor. Gadis itu bersama sesosok pria yang mengenakan jaket silver yang mengendarai motor tersebut, Sasuke tidak terlalu jelas melihat pria itu karena motor itu sudah melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke bertanya dalam hatinya 'Siapa?'.

•

**OoOoO**

•

Malam harinya, walaupun lelah tapi kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Ia penasaran juga dengan pria yang dilihatnya tadi sore, selain itu ia juga penasaran dengan siapa Sakura akan belajar kimia.

"Malam bi," sapa Sasuke saat Yuri Haruno membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ah Sasuke, kau mencari Sakura?"

"Ya."

"Masuklah, dia ada di kamarnya, kau langsung saja kesana," kata Yuri seraya beranjak masuk diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya yang segera menuju kamar Sakura.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke dapat mendengar gelak tawa dari kamar Sakura, perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekat kearah kamar yang pintunya terbuka lebar itu. dan selanjutnya pemandangan yang dilihatnya cukup membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat.

Sakura tengah belajar, ya gadis itu sedang belajar. Hanya saja kali ini ia ditemani sesosok pria yang Sasuke kenal, Sasori. Sasori tampak mengajari Sakura, terkadang diselingi gurauan yang membuatnya tertawa lepas.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hati Sasuke sakit, melainkan pandangan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Sasori dengan pandangan sayu, menyatakan bahwa ia adalah gadis yang rapuh dan tanpa pertahanan, tatapan yang seolah-olah memercayai bahwa Sasori akan senantiasa melindunginya dari kehancuran.

Dan itu berbeda dengan tatapan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Sakura tidak pernah lemah di hadapan Sasuke, tatapan gadis itu selalu menyiratkan kekuatan. Bahkah saat Sasuke menamparnya, emerald gadis itu tetap memancarkan sorot kekuatan, tak ada kerapuhan di dalamnya.

Inilah yang membuat Sasuke kecewa, gadis itu tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kelemahannya dihadapannya. Seakan-akan gadis itu tidak memercayainya, bukankah mereka telah saling mengenal sejak dulu?

Merasa ada yang memerhatikannya, Sakura segera menengok kearah pintu dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri disana dengan tatapan datarnya. Sejenak Sakura merasakan aura tidak enak di sekelilingnya, namun ia mengabaikannya dan segera menyapa Sasuke.

"Ah Sasuke! Kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan kemari," kata Sakura seraya menyuruh Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hn."

"Oh ya perkenalkan ini-"

"Sasori," potong Sasuke yang membuat Sakura dan Sasori sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, tapi kau pernah menceritakannnya," jelas Sasuke.

"Kau juga sering menceritakan tentang Sasuke kepadaku Sakura," kata Sasori menimpali.

"Oh ya? Hmm..aku tidak mengingatnya, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku ke dapur dulu untuk mengambilkan Sasuke minum," ujar Sakura seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

Hening, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sepeninggal Sakura. Hingga Sasori mulai membuka suara beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan mengenai Sakura?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hhh..kau tahu, Sakura sangat sering menceritakanmu kepadaku. Aku tahu kalau dia menyukaimu dari caranya bercerita, dan aku juga tahu kalau kau menyukai gadis lain. Sekarang, setelah ia kehilangan memorinya, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau sudah mulai menyukainya?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Kami hanya sahabat, tidak lebih."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn," jawaban Sasuke membuat Sasori tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menyadari sesuatu. Walaupun aku berharap saat itu tidak akan tiba, karna aku tidak ingin gadis yang aku cintai direbut pria lain."

Kata-kata Sasori membuat Sasuke tertegun, suatu saat nanti heh? Bahkan saat ini juga Sasuke telah sedikit menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Meski begitu, ia juga yakin kalau dia menyukai Hinata. Sebenarnya siapa yang ada di hatinya?

"Ng? Sasuke mana?" tanya Sakura saat mendapati hanya Sasori saja yang berada di kamarnya.

"Pulang, dia bilang ada urusan," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Oh," Sakura hanya ber-oh ria, kemudian meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya di atas meja.

Mereka berduapun melanjutkan kegiatan belajar yang sempat tertunda.

•

**OoOoO**

•

Bel tanda pergantian jam telah berbunyi, yang berarti seluruh siswa kelas XI ipa tiga wajib mengumpulkan lembar jawaban ulangan kimia mereka, bersyukur Sakura telah belajar dengan Sasori semalam, sehingga dia bisa menjawab soal-soal tersebut dengan lumayan gampang. Jam ke dua adalah olahraga, karena masih merasa pusing akibat ujian tadi Sakura memutuskan untuk izin dan beristirahat di UKS.

Sakura memandangi lapangan sepak bola dari jendela UKS, tampak siwa-siswa kelasnya tengah bermain sepak bola dengan semangat tinggi, sedangkan murid-murid perempuan menyoraki mereka. Sakura ingin bergabung tentu saja, akan tetapi rasa pusing yang sedari tadi dirasakannya membuatnya enggan untuk berkeliaran di lapangan itu.

Perlahan Sakura mulai naik di atas ranjang dalam ruangan itu dan mulai membaca novel saku yang kebetulan dibawanya, namun belum sampai lima menit Sakura membaca tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka lebar oleh sesosok pria berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah memapah pria berambut raven di pundaknya.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Sakura panik saat melihat kaki Sasuke yang berdarah dan lebam.

"Hn."

"Biasalah Sakura. Pria memang begini kalau bermain bola, pasti ada saja yang terluka. Hehe" ujar Naruto beserta cengirannya.

Sakura hanya mendengus mendengarnya, kemudian dia mulai membuka kotak P3K dan mencari-cari obat yang tepat untuk mengobati kaki Sasuke.

"Oh ya Sakura, aku ingin berterima kasih atas hadiah pemberianmu, aku sangat menyukainya!" kata Naruto.

"Sama-sama, lagipula bukan aku yang memilihnya," jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Dia tahu persis seleraku!" tanya Naruto.

Sakura ingin menjawab bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata lah yang memilihkannya, namun dia merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah pacar Naruto, sangat tidak sopan mengatakan bahwa pacarnya pergi bersama pria lain sekalipun untuk membelikannya sebuah hadiah.

"Eng…ano bukan siapa-siapa, kau tidak mengenalnya," jawab Sakura tersenyum hambar. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun hanya diam tidak berkomentar.

"Ah begitu, oh ya aku ada perayaan kecil-kecilan, bagaimana kalau kita berempat makan malam di café Akatsuki malam ini? Aku yang traktir!" ajak Naruto.

Sakura tampak berfikir sebentar, kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Tidak usah, ini kan hari special mu, kau pasti ingin merayakannya berdua saja dengan Hinata," tolak Sakura.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata pasti mengerti, lagipula berempat pasti lebih menyenangkan," sahut Naruto.

"Kau bisa mengajak kami lain kali bukan? Ayolah Naruto, kau tidak ingin mengecewakan Hinata kan?"

Naruto tampak berfikir sebentar, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang jauh keluar jendela.

"Kau benar juga Sakura, baiklah setelah hari ini aku sibuk latihan basket. Tapi kalau ada waktu luang aku janji akan mentraktir kalian," kata Naruto kemudian. Sakura pun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, kami akan menunggunya, ya kan Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Ya sudah! Teme, kau istirahat di sini saja bareng Sakura. Aku masih ingin bermain," kata Naruto kemudian.

"Hn."

"Aku pergi dulu yah, Sakura jangan lupa rawat si Teme! Jaa," kata Naruto lagi sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

Suasana mendadak hening kembali. Sakura tampak serius membersihkan luka Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tengah memandang keluar jendela. Perlahan Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang tengah mengobati lukanya itu, gadis itu terlihat sangat serius dan cemas, padahal itu hanya luka ringan saja.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati," kata Sakura menasehati.

"Hn."

"Hhh…kau ini bisa tidak sih menjawab dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang?" sahut Sakura kesal.

"Hn," dan jawaban Sasuke itu sukses membuat gadis di hadapannya bertambah kesal.

Sasuke kembali memandangi wajah Sakura, dia mangamati tiap lekuk wajah sahabat baiknya itu. sahabat eh? Betulkah dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat? Entahlah, pria itu sendiri tengah mencari jawabannya.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Kau ada acara dengan Sasori malam ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ng? tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menolak ajakan Naruto? Kita bisa saja pergi kan?"

"Hhh…dengar ya Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menolaknya, tapi aku rasa inilah yang terbaik. Aku rasa kau tidak perlu lagi merasa sakit hati melihat kemesraan mereka berdua malam ini," tutur Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, jadi yang difikirkan Sakura adalah dirinya? Tepatnya perasaannya? Padahal dia sendiri tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu, lagipula tanpa disadarinya rasa cemburu terhadap Naruto telah menguap entah kemana.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, aku bisa mengatasinya dengan caraku sendiri," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Hhh, ya ya ya, baiklah, lain kali aku pasti tidak akan menolaknya. Jadi, berhenti membicarakannya, oke?"

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi suasana berubah hening, Sakura kini telah selesai mengobati luka Sasuke. Gadis itu tengah merapikan peralatan yang digunakannya tadi.

"Hei, apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? Maksudmu? Kau tahu kan kalau aku betul-betul tidak dapat mengingat apapun."

"Yah aku tahu itu. Terus terang saja, apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang lain di antara kita, antara kau dan Sasori?"

"…"

"…"

"Hhh..aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sasuke. Tapi terkadang bila dekat denganmu ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk di hatiku, tapi bila bersama Sasori aku biasa saja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa," kata Sakura seraya menerawang.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk mengetahuinya?" pancing Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Untuk apa? Aku merasa tidak perlu untuk mengingatnya, aku sudah merasa nyaman seperti ini walau aku tidak bisa mengingat seluruh kenanganku di masa lampau," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, Sakura bahkan tidak mau beusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, bukan kenangan bagus memang. Sasuke kembali teringat perkataan Sakura yang berjanji untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadapnya, dan Sakura benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Kalau difikir-fikir, kapan sih gadis itu tidak menepati janjinya pada Sasuke? Yang ada malah Sasuke sendirilah yang selalu mengingkari janjinya hanya demi seseorang yang bukan miliknya. Satu kesimpulan, Sakura selalu memperhatikannya, akan tetapi pria itu malah menyakitinya.

Dan sekarang lihatlah, lagi-lagi Sakura menepati janjinya. Gadis itu benar-benar melupakan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, lebih dari itu gadis itu seolah melupakan seluruh hal yang berhubungan dnegan Sasuke.

Terkadang Sasuke berfikir, benarkah ia dan Sakura masih saling mengenal? Walaupun mereka masih bersahabat tentunya, tapi ia merasa tidak mengenal Sakura. Ia yang dulu selalu berada di hati gadis itu kini seolah tidak mempunyai tempat lagi. Hati Sakura sudah membeku untuknya, benarkah demikian?

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memandang keluar jendela, kini Sakura tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil kembali membaca novelnya.

"Sakura apa kau menyukai Sasori?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Hn, jawab saja."

"Mmm..entahlah. aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya tapi aku juga tidak bisa bilang kalau aku menyukainya," jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh?"

•

•

•

_**To Be Continue**_

A/N: nyoo~ maaf ya kalau chpt ini jelek, soalnya otak saya lagi buntu!DX oh ya mengenai perihal hilang ingatan yang dialami Sakura itu bener-bener ada loh, saya pernah baca disebuah buku tentang orang yang kehilangan ingatannya sementara karena shock. Kalimat yang ada di note itu juga bukan karya saya, itu temen saya yang membuatnya, soalnya saya tidak terlalu pintar membuat kalimat seperti itu XD

Satu lagi, mungkin ini updetan terakhir saya sebelum Hiatus, soalnya saya sudah mau UAN^^' udah kelas tiga sih-_-, tapi saya janji kok, setelah UAN secepat mungkin saya akan meng-update fic ini, so bersabarlah! *plak XD, bagi yang membaca Devils Bad Love saya usahakan untuk meng-update satu chapter lagi sebelum Hiatus. Sekian dulu, love you all, muaachh! XD

Special thanks to :

**Zetta Hikaru, Pink Uchiha, Ame ChochoSasu, Vampire 9irl, Ca, No Name, Rurippe no Kimi, ZephyrAmfoter, Me, Rcht, Matsumoto Tsuki, Kristal, Sky Pea-chan**, **Amutia Rin'Phantomhive, Ryuu Schiffer, Red Flower Iki-chan, Fae-chan**, **Maya**, **vvvv, **, **Twin's saku chan, Rizuka Hoshinozora, Chintya Haruno**, **Hikari Shinju, Thia2rh**, **Ncha miaw-miaw, 4ntk4-ch4n, Momoccha, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Bokong with jidat, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Soraka Menashi, MatsuShiro**, **SaGaara Tomiko, chiha ailya-chan**, **Just Ana, Just me.**

[mohon maaf bila ada penulisan nama yang salah^^']

Oh ya jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura apa kau menyukai Sasori?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Hn, jawab saja."

"Mmm..entahlah. aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya tapi aku juga tidak bisa bilang kalau aku menyukainya," jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh?"

•

•

**Summary : **Sakura yang selama ini memendam cinta kepada Sasuke yang menyukai gadis lain dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah itu?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU, bahasanya gak baku dll, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh ==b

Oh ya belom siap nerima Flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** Lagi-lagi punya om Kicchan =3=

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance & Hurt/comfort

•

•

•

**Let Me Forget You**

"Jawablah, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke serius. Membuat Sakura terseyum geli karenanya.

"kau bicara apa sih, Sasuke? Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin semudah ini akrab denganmu disaat aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu bukan?" Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum hambar mendengarnya, bukan ini yang ingin didengarnya dari bibir Sakura. lantas apa? Entahlah, dia sendiri juga masih bingung mengapa dirinya bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Sakura, aku-"

"kalau yang kau maksud dengan suka itu sama dengan perasaan yang kau rasakan terhadap Hinata, aku tidak tahu…"

"Rasanya… aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam perasaan rumit seperti itu lagi," sambung Sakura lagi.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun mendengar penuturan Sakura. "lagi"? Sasuke seakan merasakan sebuah misteri dalam kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sakura tersebut. Entahlah…

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kelas, Sasuke."

.

.

Sasuke masih saja memikirkan perkataan Sakura bahkan saat mereka tengah belajar di ruang kelas. Terus terang saja, Sakura mengatakan kalimat itu seolah-olah gadis itu telah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, walau tingkah gadis itu mengatakan sebaliknya.

'kau bicara apa sih, Sasuke? Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin semudah ini akrab denganmu disaat aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu bukan?' kalimat Sakura sebelumnya kembali terngiang di memori Sasuke.

Yah, Sakura memang benar. Mereka saling menyukai, sebagai sahabat tentunya. Perasaannya yang gamang saat Sakura melupakannya pastinya hanyalah sebuah perasaan kecewa karena sahabatnya melupakannya.

Bukan perasaan yang seperti Sasori katakan, bukan perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Hinata. Ya, dia pasti hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Karena dia menyukai Hinata, hanya Hinata… benarkah?

.

.

.

"Kau selalu seperti ini Naruto! Sibuk dengan basketmu tanpa pernah memerhatikanku. Aku sudah bersabar selama ini, tapi apa? Kau tetap saja lebih mementingkan basketmu itu dibanding aku!"

"Hinata, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau sendiri tahu posisiku dalam tim bukan? Ku mohon kau sedikit mengerti-"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengerti! Sekarang apa? Lagi-lagi kau membatalkan kencan kita yang sebelumnya sudah berkali-kali kau tunda!"

Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit mengernyit heran saat mendapati Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah bertengkar hebat. Rasanya hubungan mereka agak kacau akhir-akhir ini. Keduanya tetap diam di tempat, tidak sedikitpun berniat menghampiri kedua insan yang tengah adu mulut tersebut, mereka lebih memilih untuk menunggu situasi yang lebih memungkinkan untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah! Aku benci padamu!" Teriak Hinata seraya lari menjauh.

"Hinata!" baru saja Naruto hendak mengejar kekasihnya itu, sosok lain sudah lari mendahuluinya.

Naruto tertegun, begitupula dengan Sakura. keduanya tiada menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan secepat kilat mengejar Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran. Sakura yang tanggap pun segera berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Biarkan Sasuke yang mengejarnya, Naruto. Bisa saja kalian bertengkar hebat lagi jika kau yang mengejarnya, biarkan Sasuke yang menenangkannya," ujar Sakura lembut.

"Tapi Hinata… bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya, Sakura? aku khawatir kau tahu?"

"Ya aku tahu, maka dari itu tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan menyusul mereka, kau fikirlah kata-kata yang bagus untuk Hinata saat kami kembali nanti."

"Baiklah, aku percayakan Hinata padamu dan Sasuke."

Sakura pun segera berlari-lari kecil menyusul Hinata dan Sasuke, dalam hati dia merutuki sikap Sasuke barusan. Meski khawatir, setidaknya pria itu tidak melakukan hal nekat di depan Naruto. Sasuke tidak mungkin menginginkan persahabatannya dengan Naruto hancur hanya karena masalah cewek bukan?

Sakura hanya menghela nafas pendek memikirkan sikap Sasuke tersebut, dalam hati dia bersyukur karena setidaknya Naruto tidak curiga kepada mereka.

.

.

.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke lembut seraya mendekati gadis berambut indigo yang tengah terisak di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa? Hiks.. kenapa Naruto selalu mementingkan basketnya dibanding aku? Hiks…" ujar Hinata tersedu-sedu. Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi, perlahan dia mengelus lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Pa-padahal dia segalanya bagiku… a-aku sangat mencintainya Sasuke... huhuhuhu" ujar Hinata semakin terisak.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke lembut seraya mengangkat dagu gadis itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn, apa kau tidak bisa melihat pria lain selain Naruto? Apa kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untuk pria lain selain Naruto?"

"A-apa yang kau bicaraka, Sa-"

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke memotong seraya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibir keduanya, mengusap lembut bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya. Hinata yang sedikit shock dengan pengakuan Sasuke tersebut hanya terdiam, ia tidak menolak dan juga tidak menanggapi ciuman Sasuke. Entahlah.. mungkin gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau saat ini dirinya tengah dicium oleh Sasuke.

"Ehm…"

Suara deheman mengagetkan keduanya sekaligus menyadarkan Hinata akan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Secepat mungkin Hinata mejauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke dan segera berbalik ke sumber suara.

"Sa-Sakura.."

.

.

.

Sakura menatap datar ke arah kedua sosok yang tengah menatapnya kaget saat ini, tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang tertera di wajah gadis itu. Sasuke bahkan merasa bahwa yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Sakura.

"Hinata, Naruto menunggumu di tempat tadi. Kau, bicaralah baik-baik dengannya."

"Y-ya, arigatou Sakura-chan. A-aku akan menemui Naruto-kun dulu…" ucap Hinata seraya beranjak pergi.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata melangkah jauh darinya pun segera berdiri hendak menyusul, namun langkahnya terhenti karena tangannya yang tertawan oleh tangan Sakura.

"Kau di sini saja, aku tidak ingin kau memperburuk keadaan," ucap Sakura datar.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke saat mereka tengah berjalan pulang berdua.

"…"

"Sakura, ka-"

"Harusnya kau sedikit peka Sasuke," potong Sakura, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Aku memang mengatakan untuk mendukungmu, tapi aku tidak bilang akan mendukungmu jika kau mengambil kesempatan dalam situasi seperti tadi," lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan Naruto mengejarnya! Kau menyakiti kami semua, kau tahu? Kau tidak lihat kan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat melihat sikapmu tadi?"

"Hn."

"ku mohon, kalau kau memang benar-benar menginginkan Hinata, lakukan dengan cara adil, tidak dengan mengambil kesempatan saat hubungan mereka sedang kacau."

"Aku… aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengannya, hingga tanpa sadar mengejarnya."

"Apa kau memikirkan yang lain saat itu? Tidak kan? Harusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan persahabatanmu dengan Naruto saat kau mengejar Hinata!"

"Oke oke. Aku memang salah dan aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Hhh… ku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi."

.

.

.

Sakura tengah memandang foto dirinya dengan Sasuke saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan menghampirinya.

"Sakura."

"Sasori?" yah, saat ini Sasori memang masih menginap di rumahnya, dia akan kembali ke Suna beberapa hari lagi.

"Hn, kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Hhh.. baiklah. Jujur saja, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu, saat ini juga…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata saat mereka bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Hn?"

"So-soal yang kemarin… maaf! A-aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, maaf! A-aku sangat mencintai Naruto, ba-bagiku hanya Naruto lah yang bisa mengisi hatiku. Maka dari itu..a-aku-"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau pasti akan menolakku."

"Ma-maf.."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku turut senang hubunganmu dengan Naruto baik-baik saja."

"ba-baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi gomen Sasuke."

"Ya, tidak masalah."

Sasuke hanya memandang datar kepergian Hinata, entahlah, walaupun sakit namun ada perasaan lega karena Hinata menolaknya. Ia lega karena tidak menjadi pengganggu bagi sahabatnya, ia lega karena telah mengungkapkan rasa yang selama ini terpendam, dan entah mengapa ada kelegaan lain saat tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke saat mereka tengah beristirahat di atap gedung sekolah.

"…"

"Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura!"

"Ng… eh? kau memanggilku Sasuke?"

"Ya, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." Ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Gomen."

"Kau ada masalah? Sejak tadi kau terus melamun."

"Ti-tidak."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Oh ya, hari ini aku tidak pulang bersamamu, maaf."

"Alasannya?"

"Sasori akan menjemputku siang ini."

"Hn."

"Semalam dia menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku," ucap Sakura entah kepada siapa.

"Dan aku menerimanya," lanjut Sakura lagi yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau bilang bahwa kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadapnya?"

"Ya, memang."

"Lantas?"

"Aku rasa aku bisa memulai untuk mencoba mencintainya."

"Hn, alasan konyol."

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau akan menerima siapapun yang menembakmu semalam dan kau akan mencoba untuk mencintainya."

"Mungkin."

"Hn. Jadi, jika aku lebih dulu memintamu menjadi pacarku, kau akan menerimaku?"

Sejenak, Sakura memberikan tatapan ragu dan bingung ke arah Sasuke, tetapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit.

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, sejak mendengar fakta bahwa Sakura menerima Sasori sebagai pacarnya, perasaan Sasuke semakin tidak menentu. Ada perasaan tidak rela di hatinya, tidak rela kehilangan sahabat eh? Tidak. Rasanya bukan itu. Perasaan yang Sasuke rasakan bahkan lebih rumit dibanding saat melihat Hinata bersama Naruto.

Dia tidak pernah merasa kehilangan seperti ini sebelumnya selain ketika Sakura melupakannya. Ah, lagi-lagi Sakura. kenapa setiap perasaan gamang yang dirasakannya pasti berhubungan dengan gadis itu?

"Sasuke? Kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Naruto saat mereka bertemu di koridor sekolah.

"Hn, kau sendiri?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Hinata dijemput Neji tadi."

"Hn."

"Mana Sakura?"

"Diantar Sasori."

"Sasori?"

"Sepupu Sakura."

"Ohh… kau cemburu?"

DEG.

"Hn?"

"Ku lihat wajahmu kusut terus, kau cemburu?"

"Mana mungkin."

"Ayolah Teme, aku tahu kau cemburu. Hey, apa kau fikir selama ini aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu kepada Hinata?"

Kalimat Naruto barusan sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tidak marah, karena ku tahu kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya."

"…"

"Kau… hanya sebatas kagum pada Hinata, itu yang aku lihat dari matamu."

"Ku rasa kau mungkin benar."

.

.

.

"Ah Sasuke! Kau ingin bertemu Sakura?" sambut Yuri saat mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Iya bi, Sakuranya ada?"

"Ada di kamarnya, kau masuk saja."

Sasuke pun segera masuk ke dalam menuju kamar Sakura yang terletak di lantai dua, dia sedikit punya firasat buruk karena kejadian sebelumnya, dan sepertinya firasatnya terbukti benar.

Sasuke sangat terkejut saat mendapati Sakura yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan Sasori di kamarnya, tanpa sadar, pria itu mengepalkan jarinya kuat-kuat.

Sial! Ingin sekali rasanya pria itu menarik Sakura ke sisinya menjauh dari Sasori, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Selain tidak ingin membuat keributan, Sasuke juga harus menyadari fakta bahwa saat ini Sasori adalah pacar Sakura.

"Hm," Suara dehem-an Sasuke yang terkesan dibuat-buat itu sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasori terperanjat kaget. Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke pun tidak dapat menghindari rona merah yang menjalar dengan cepat di kedua pipinya.

"Aa.. Sasuke. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura salah tingkah. Sasori? Dia hanya memandang datar ke sosok Sasuke yang juga tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Aku ingin mengambil catatan fisikaku yang kau pinjam beberapa waktu lalu." Jawab Sasuke agak dingin.

"Ah! Gomen ne, aku lupa!" ucap Sakura seraya menepuk pelan dahinya sendiri, gadis itu pun segera beranjak menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan bersampul biru tua yang segera diberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi, gomen ya Sasuke," ujar Sakura.

"Hn," respon Sasuke seraya berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ada rasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Sasori di hatinya, namun pria itu ragu akan langsung memukul Sasori bila ia tinggal di sana lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat," tanya Tenten saat bel jam pertama baru saja berbunyi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit pusing. Arigatou," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum. Meski demikian, sedetik kemudian gadis itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke yang saat itu berada di dekat Sakura pun segera membawa gadis itu ke ruang UKS terdekat.

Sasuke memandang sayu ke arah Sakura yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ruang UKS itu, pria itu bersikeras untuk menemani Sakura hingga gadis itu sadar.

Entahlah, tapi perlu Sasuke akui bahwa ia selalu merasa aneh bila berada di dekat gadis itu. Rasanya ia selalu ingin memaksa gadis itu untuk tetap berada di sisinya, mungkin tanpa sadar dirinya telah dibayangi akan ketakutan bahwa Sakura akan meninggalkannya semenjak gadis itu berpacaran dengan Sasori.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura, dia menggeram tertahan saat mengingat siapa orang pertama yang menyentuh bibir tersebut.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan mulai mengusap lembut bibir gadis itu. Rasanya begitu nyaman, lebih nyaman dibanding saat ia mencium Hinata dahulu, hingga tanpa sadar pria itu terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang sampai bel jam kedua telah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Malam minggu yang cerah, tetapi tidak secerah hati Sasuke Uchiha. Ia begitu kesal saat membayangkan Sakura akan menghabiskan malam minggunya bersama Sasori, mengapa? Karena sebelumnya mereka selalu menghabiskan malam minggu berdua.

Apakah Uchiha Sasuke telah menyadari perasaannya kepada Sakura? entahlah. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak rela jika melihat Sakura bersama pria lain-terutama Sasori- selain dirinya. Ia ingin Sakura selalu hanya melihatnya, hanya memerhatikannya.

Tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa Sakura sudah mempunyai pacar, Sasuke tetap berjalan menuju rumah Sakura dengan tujuan mengajak gadis itu keluar malam ini.

Sasuke tidak terkejut saat melihat bahwa Sasori lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya, ia lebih heran dengan keadaan rumah itu yang penuh dengan koper-koper di ruang tengah dan beberapa keributan kecil yang sesekali terdengar.

"Hn, mana Sakura?"

"Dia sedang mengepak barang di atas," jawab Sasori cuek.

"Mengepak barang?" kali ini jelas raut wajah Sasuke menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Jadi kau sama sekali belum tahu?"

"Hn, tahu apa?"

"Sakura akan pindah ke Suna."

DEG.

.

.

.

.

.

._**To Be Continue **_

A/N. Yosh! Akhirnya kelar juga! XD makasih atas semua review-nya! Yuu senang bangeett. gomen karena gak bisa bales satu-satu, abis Yuu bener-bener sibuk dengan persiapan ujian. sekali lagi makasih atas semua kritik, saran dan pujiannya yah! I luv U minna! XD

Oh ya, Yuu bener-bener HIATUS loh, tapi berhubung hari ini Yuu berulang tahun yang ke 17, Yuu ingin berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan kepada readers dengan meng-apdet salah satu fic Yuu yang paling banyak peminatnya =D

Gomen ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain, jujur saja, fic ini Yuu kerjakan hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Yuu baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah ultah Yuu, makanya fic ini baru Yuu mulai ketik selasa kemarin hehe^^'

Sejujurnya Yuu pengen cepet-cepet namatin fic ini, mungkin chapter depan sudah tamat, entahlah.. (rasanya Yuu kebanyakan mengatakan kata 'entahlah' dalam fic kali ini).

Oh ya bagi yang pengen mengucapkan selamat ultah di FB (Narsis =,=') atau sekedar berteman dengan Yuu di FB, silahkan cari akun yang bernama **'Rhyfa Aika Momo-chan' (Aoi Yuu Phantomhive)**.

Ok, thanks all, jangan lupa review yak! XD

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

**Kristal, ame chocho Shawol, Uchiha Eky-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Maya, Fae-chan, vvvv, Linda-chan, Hikari Shinju, Yunna-chan, Ryuu schiffer, Sky pea-chan, rchrt, just Ana, Thia Nokoru, melody chang, ZephyrAmfoter, xxxblackcrimson, Hoshi Yamashita, cherry SasuSaku, meity-chan, Midori Kumiko, Cassielfshawol, Aichiruchan Phantomhive, Rurippe no Kimi, Red Flower Iki-chan, me, Uchiha Sakuya-Chan, Ailya Jane dramione, someone here, No Name, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, izqtkmeckf, Violetz LP Underground, kimyu, meiko Lan, Uzura Norayuki, Debbie bieber fever, kikyo Fujikazu, I know Im hot, haruno gemini-chan. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hn, mana Sakura?"

"Dia sedang mengepak barang di atas," jawab Sasori cuek.

"Mengepak barang?" kali ini jelas raut wajah Sasuke menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Jadi kau sama sekali belum tahu?"

"Hn, tahu apa?"

"Sakura akan pindah ke Suna."

DEG.

•

•

**Summary : **Sakura yang selama ini memendam cinta kepada Sasuke yang menyukai gadis lain dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah itu?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU, bahasanya gak baku dll, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh ==b

Oh ya belom siap nerima Flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** punya saya \^o^/ #plak

Naruto © Masashi K

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku slight SasoSaku

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/comfort/Friendship

•

•

•

**Let Me Forget You**

"Kau bercanda," ucap Sasuke datar, dalam hati dia bersusah payah untuk tetap tidak menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hm?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Haruskah? Kau fikir dia akan tega memberitahumu perihal kepergiannya disaat kau disibukkan dengan gadis yang kau kejar-kejar itu, eh?" tantang Sasori, pemuda itu sedikit menampilkan ekspresi dingin saat mengatakan kalimat barusan.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya, jadi itu kah alasan mengapa Sakura tidak memberitahunya perihal kepindahannya? Karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan Hinata? Alasan konyol!

Walau Sasuke akui, beberapa waktu ini fikirannya terus tertuju pada Hinata. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi Sakura untuk tidak memberitahu masalah kepindahannya, setidaknya itu bukan alasan yang bagus menurutnya. Hey, mereka sahabat bukan?

Sasuke tidak lagi dapat mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya kali ini, ada rasa kecewa, sedih dan marah bercampur di wajahnya. Rasa kehilangan kian melandanya seiring dengan detik yang berlalu.

Tap tap tap.

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat ke arah tangga tempat seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berjalan menuruninya. Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura, sedang Sasuke? Entahlah, kali ini ekspresinya sulit untuk digambarkan.

"Aaa… kufikir siapa yang datang. Ternyata kau, Sasuke," ujar Sakura tersenyum seraya mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Mata pria memandang tajam ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu bergidik karenanya.

"Memberitahu apa?" Tanya Sakura pelan, entah mengapa ia bisa melihat luka di mata Sasuke.

"Tentang kepindahanmu ke Suna, memangnya apa lagi?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Mou, kau bicara apa, Sasuke? Aku tidak akan pindah kemana pun kok," ujar Sakura bingung.

SIINNGG.

"…"

"Sa-Sasuke?" panggil Sakura pelan karena Sasuke yang tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tidak akan pindah ke Suna?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memandang ke arah Sasori, sedang yang dipandang hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mengepak barang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini pria itu memandang wajah Sakura lekat.

"Aaa… nenek Chiyo sedang sakit. Jadi, Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Sasori akan berangkat ke Suna untuk menemaninya sampai ia sembuh," ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"Kau… tidak berbohong 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Ah! Aku lupa! Aku harus mengambil tas untuk Kaa-san di kamar tamu! Sudah dulu ya, Sasuke. Kau masuk saja ke dalam, sekalian bantu Tou-san," ujar Sakura seraya berlari ke kamar tamu.

"Hmmph… hahahaha!"

Sasuke manatap sinis ke arah Sasori yang tengah memegang perutnya menahan tawa, pria itu bahkan mengeluarkan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak lucu, kau membohongiku," ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Hahaha… gomen ne Sasuke. Aku memang membohongimu," ujar Sasori di tengah-tengah tawanya.

"…" sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, pria itu hanya menatap sinis Sasori yang saat ini tengah berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Hey, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke. Kuharap kau tidak benar-benar marah padaku," ujar Sasori saat tawanya telah berhenti.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, seharusnya kau tadi lihat, bagaimana ekspresimu saat mendengar bahwa Sakura akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Sasori serius.

DEG.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun mendengar penuturan Sasori. Benar juga, bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu?

"Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kehilangan di wajahmu," lanjut Sasori lagi.

"…"

"Kau begitu takut kehilangan Sakura, Kau membutuhkannya. Itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu, Sasuke. Tapi kau masih juga bersikeras untuk menyembunyikannya," Sasori tetap melanjutkan perkataannya meski Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sebaiknya kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, sebelum semuanya terlambat."

**OoOoO**

Sasuke termenung di kamarnya, pria itu kini tengah duduk santai di balkon kamarnya seraya memandang langit. Perkataan Sasori kini kembali terngiang di benaknya, dan entah mengapa ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Sasori itu.

Andai Sakura benar-benar pindah, apa kiranya yang akan dia lakukan?

Sasuke sudah terbiasa bersama Sakura sejak dulu, pemuda itu bahkan sempat berfikir akan selalu bersama dengan Sakura hingga akhir hidupnya. Sakura sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya hingga keberadaannya menjadi hal yang mutlak baginya, itulah mengapa ia menjadi sangat kehilangan saat Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasori.

Sasuke menyukai Hinata, oleh karena itu ia mati-matian mengejar Hinata. Ia yang terbiasa bersama Sakura menganggap bahwa meskipun ia bersama wanita lain Sakura akan tetap berada di sisinya.

Tetapi fikiran itu sungguh naïf, ia hanya sekedar mengagumi Hinata, wanita yang benar-benar menempati hatinya adalah Sakura. Dan kini, semuanya kian terlambat saat Sakura menjadi milik orang lain.

Hatinya terasa hampa saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah melupakannya, melupakan seluruh kenangan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Harusnya saat itu dia sudah sadar dengan perasaannya, hanya saja sisi egonya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih.

Hingga saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah bersama Sasori, lagi-lagi hatinya menjadi semakin hampa. Bagian dari hidupnya kini menjadi milik orang lain, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah karena ia harus menyadari fakta bahwa ia mencintai Sakura.

**OoOoO**

"Hhh… ternyata sendirian di rumah itu tidak enak ya," ucap sakura lesu saat ia dan Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju sekolah.

Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar keluhan Sakura, separuh hatinya bersorak gembira karena Sasori yang kini berada jauh dari gadis pink di sebelahnya itu.

"kau menginap saja di rumahku."

SIINNGG.

Bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Kenapa Sasuke bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan santainya? Oke, mereka adalah sahabat dan itu sudah biasa, tapi entah mengapa mengingat saat ini Sakura tengah mengalami amnesia membuat Sasuke kikuk sendiri. Entah bagaimana sosoknya saat ini di mata Sakura, rasanya sangat bukan Uchiha.

Sedikit ragu, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sejak tadi diam. Sasuke sangat terkejut saat mendapati Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah, Sasuke? Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan riangnya.

"Hn," meskipun responnya dingin begitu, namun dalam hatinya Sasuke bersorak girang karena Sakura menerima tawarannya, terlebih lagi nampaknya Sakura tidak merasa canggung akan hal itu.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura riang.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu mendekati Hinata lagi, kau sudah menyerah?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya, tentu saja ia tidak mendekati Hinata lagi, karena kini orang yang dicintainya bukanlah Hinata.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat.

**OoOoO**

"Aaa… Sakura! Lama tidak melihatmu kemari," ujar Mikoto saat melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Kau akan menginap 'kan?" lanjut Mikoto lagi

"Iya, hehe. Maaf merepotkan Mikoto Ba-san" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kau tidak merepotkan, Ba-san senang kau mau menginap di sini," ujar Mikoto.

"Hehe, _arigatou_ Ba-san," ucap Sakura seraya menunduk rendah.

Sakura pun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana bertingkat itu, gadis berambut pink itu baru saja menaruh sepatunya saat Sasuke muncul dari lantai atas.

"Aaa… Sakura," panggil Mikoto lagi.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidur bersama Sasuke ya?" ujar Mikoto ragu.

"Eh? tidur bersama Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura terkejut, sedang Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Mmm.. kau tahu 'kan kamar di rumah ini hanya tiga, dan kebetulan teman-teman Itachi juga menginap malam ini, jadi kau terpaksa tidur di kamar Sasuke," kata Mikoto menjelaskan.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengarnya, yang penting ini lebih baik daripada tidur di rumahnya yang sepi itu.

**OoOoO**

"Hey, kau tidur di sofa aja ya?" ucap Sakura dengan nada memelas ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn? Enak saja, memang kau fikir siapa yang punya kamar?" ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Terus gimana dong? Memang kau mau tidur satu ranjang denganku?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Sasuke balik dengan cueknya.

"Uhk, kau menyebalkan! Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku akan menbelikanmu jus tomat besok jika kau bersedia," ujar Sakura membujuk.

Sasuke sedikit merespon perkataan Sakura kali ini, pria itu menatap Sakura tajam dengan mimik wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Jus tomat?" ulang Sasuke. Mendengarnya, Sakura pun mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ya, jus tomat. Kau suka tomat kan? Ayolah, hanya tidur di sofa malam ini," ujar Sakura meyakinkan.

"…"

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura karena Sasuke tidak juga meresponnya.

"Hn?"

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Tetap tidak," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Hey, aku pinjam komikmu ya!" ujar Sakura lagi seraya beranjak berdiri menuju salah satu lemari berpintu kayu yang berada di ruangan itu.

Gadis itu dengan lincah membongkar isi lemari itu, mencari komik yang akan dibacanya dan kembali merapikan sisanya. Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura yang tampak sibuk itu, tampaknya sejak tadi pria itu terus memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura risih saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke terus memandangnya sejak tadi.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat, pria itu kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya seraya memainkan telfon genggamnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, namun Sasuke masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Pria emo itu kemudian membalikkan posisinya menghadap gadis yang tengah tertidur -dengan komik di tangannya- di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mamandang wajah damai Sakura lekat, seolah mencari sebuah jawaban di wajah itu. perlahan, tangannya mulai mengelus lembut pipi sang gadis.

"Sakura, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" gumam Sasuke.

"Kau aneh," lanjut pria itu lagi seraya memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk masuk ke alam mimpi seperti sang gadis.

**OoOoO**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang berat bagi Sakura, Sasuke,Hinata dan Naruto, mengapa? Sebab semua mata pelajaran hari ini adalah mata pelajaran IPA yang rata-rata gurunya galak. Tentu saja hal itu berefek pada mereka, terlalu banyak berfikir dalam keadaan tertekan begitu menguras tenaga._So_, disinilah mereka, duduk berempat di kantin sekolah menyantap apa yang masing-masing telah mereka pesan.

"Sakura, diamlah sedikit," ujar Sasuke risih, pasalnya sejak tadi Sakura terus menerus mengeluh tentang pelajaran seraya menyapa teman-teman yang melewatinya.

"Kau saja yang diam," ujar Sakura balik.

"Hn, kau ini. kau terlalu banyak bergerak kau tahu? Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam, kau selalu bergerak gelisah di sebelahku," ujar Sasuke datar.

SIIINNG.

"Teme, kau bilang apa barusan?" Tanya Naruto yang –sangat menakjubkan- berhenti menyantap ramennya sementara.

Sakura terlihat panik saat itu juga, pasalnya, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang berhenti dari acara makannya karena perkataan 'aneh' Sasuke, tetapi Hinata juga.

"Aaa.. bukan apa-apa. Sasuke sedikit bergurau tadi, ya kan Sasuke?" ujar Sakura seraya mengerling ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat masih dengan menyantap makanannya, membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk segera memukulnya.

"Ng… Naruto, Hinata, kalian lanjut saja lagi makannya," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum hambar, untunglah kedua sahabatnya itu tidak menanyakan apapun lagi.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Kau bisa membuat Hinata salah faham terhadapmu tahu? Kalau begini terus kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hatinya," bisik Sakura saat mereka tengah berjalan kembali ke kelas.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek dan membuat Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kecil.

Aaa… Sakura memang belum tahu perihal Sasuke yang ditolak Hinata bukan? Itulah mengapa Sakura masih menyangka bahwa Sasuke masih mengejar Hinata. Entahlah, tetapi Sasuke sendiri entah mengapa urung memberitahu gadis itu perihal penolakan Hinata.

**OoOoO**

"Sasuke, ini apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru yang entah dari mana didapatnya.

"Album masa kecilku," jawab Sasuke, pria itu tengah menonton di ruang tengah.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"Hn."

Sakura memang tidak pulang kerumahnya, gadis itu hanya akan kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil keperluannya saja, selebihnya gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berada di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit heran dengan situasi yang cukup hening ini, padahal biasanya Sakura pasti akan berceloteh tentang apapun itu. diliriknya gadis berambut pink itu yang tengah asik melihat foto-foto masa kecilnya, merasa diperhatikan, Sakura pun melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Ne, Sasuke. Ternyata sudah selama ini kita bersahabat. Lihat saja, aku bahkan ada di album masa kecilmu saat kau masih berusia tiga tahun," ujar Sakura tersenyum seraya memperlihatkan foto dua orang bocah yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Hn."

Sakura pun mendekat ke arah Sasuke, gadis itu kini duduk di sebelah Sasuke seraya membuka album yang memuat foto Sasuke saat berusia tujuh tahun.

"Kalau melihat foto ini, rasanya benar-benar nyaman ya?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah foto yang tengah di pandang Sakura, foto dirinya dan Sakura yang tengah asik bermain saat masih kecil dulu.

"Rasanya seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali, andai selamanya bisa seperti ini. Tanpa beban seolah dunia yang luas ini hanyalah milik kita, hanya kau dan aku," ujar Sakura sendu.

"Ya, hanya kau dan aku, tanpa Sasori." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba yang terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Eh? kenapa Sasori?" Tanya Sakura tidak terima.

"Hn, entahlah."

"Dasar!"

"…"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berfikir seperti ini. Tapi rasanya semua akan lebih baik jika hanya ada kita berdua, tanpa Hinata dan Naruto," ujar Sakura seraya menerawang.

Sasuke lantas menatap Sakura lekat, jauh dalam hatinya ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu, meski ia tidak yakin akan setuju andai saja ia masih menyukai Hinata.

"Lebih tepatnya, tanpa Hinata, Naruto dan Sasori. Hanya kau dan aku," koreksi Sasuke kemudian.

**OoOoO**

"Temani aku ke swalayan sepulang sekolah," perintah Sasuke saat jam pelajaran terakhir tengah berlangsung.

Sakura hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Sasuke, mengangguk tanda setuju kemudian kembali fokus ke depan. Sasuke sedikit kesal melihatnya, sebelum ingatan Sakura menghilang, gadis itu pasti dengan semangat akan mengabaikan pelajaran demi ngobrol diam-diam dengannya.

Sudahlah, tampaknya Sasuke harus benar-benar menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura telah berubah. Gadis itu tidak lagi memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya, tidak lagi mengutamakan dirinya, dan benar-benar hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Hoy Teme, Sakura-chan! Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Naruto sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Aaa… boleh saja, tapi kami akan singgah ke swalayan dulu sebentar," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, aku dan Hinata-chan akan menunggu. Iya 'kan?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sejak tadi dirangkulnya.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata sedikit malu karena Naruto merangkulnya di tempat umum.

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kita sege-"

"Tidak bisa. Kau dan Hinata pulang saja duluan, aku dan Sakura akan pergi berdua," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Sakura.

"loh, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hn, kau pergi saja berkencan dengan Hinata. Jangan ganggu aku dan Sakura," ujar Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi Naruto dan Hinata dengan tampang heran.

"Memang kenapa kalau mereka ikut?" Tanya Sakura sedikit heran, padahal biasanya Sasuke begitu bersemangat bila jalan bersama Hinata.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakannya semalam?" ujar Sasuke masih dengan menarik tangan Sakura, pandangannya tetap terpaku pada jalan di hadapannya.

"Mengatakan apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi, memang apa yang dia ucapkan semalam?

Sasuke kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, pria itu menatap Sakura begitu intens sedang Sakura juga ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Hanya kau dan aku. Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata," ujar Sasuke datar seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura dan terus berjalan.

Sakura hanya diam mendengarnya, tidak dia sangka Sasuke begitu serius menanggapi ucapannya semalam, padahal dia fikir Sasuke akan marah karena ucapannya itu seperti tidak menyukai kehadiran Naruto dan Hinata di antara mereka.

**OoOoO**

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang tengah tersenyum sambil menatap layar _handphone_nya.

"SMS-san," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Dengan?"

"Sasori," jawaban Sakura seolah mengingatkan bahwa gadis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas berat kemudian menaiki ranjangnya dan bersiap menarik selimut saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _Handphone_nya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang risih mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mengitimidasi.

"Bersiap untuk tidur, kau fikir apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal, jelas-jelas ia telah memakai piyama dan sudah menarik selimut hingga ke lehernya.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau fikir ini jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam digital yang berada di atas meja belajar Sasuke, jam sebelas malam.

"Di sini?" Tanya Sakura kemudian membuat Sasuke kesal dengannya yang terus bertanya hal yang aneh –menurutnya-.

"Memang di mana lagi?" ujar Sasuke mendengus.

"Di kamar Itachi-nii," ujar Sakura _innocent_.

"Kau saja sana, memang ini kamar siapa?" ucap Sasuke sedikit mendelik.

"Ayolah, kita tidak mungkin tidur bersama lagi 'kan? Kau tidur di kamar Itachi-nii saja," ucap Sakura memelas.

"Tidak masalah 'kan? Toh tidak terjadi apa-apa," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Sasuke, mengalahlah pada wanita," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit nada memohon.

"Tidak."

"Kau ini pria bukan sih? Mana ada pria yang tidak mau mengalah pada wanita!" ujar Sakura asal.

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Ck, dasar! Kalau Sasori, sejak tadi pasti sudah mengalah," ucap Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan Samakan aku dengannya," balas Sasuke datar, nadanya terkesan dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Memang kenapa? Dia memang lebih baik darimu," tantang Sakura.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti membicarakan Sasori?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti memperhatikan Hinata?" balas Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kau bertanya, bisa tidak aku berhenti membicarakan Sasori. Dan aku juga bertanya bisa tidak kau berhenti memperhatikan Hinata?"

"…"

"Jawabanmu akan sama denganku. _Well_, kau pasti mengatakan tidak, jadi jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi adalah tidak!" ujar Sakura ikutan kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat mendengarnya, ingin rasanya ia mengatakan baha ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Hinata, tetapi entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau terlihat begitu terikat dengan Sasori," ucap Sasuke kemudian dengan nada yang lumayan pelan.

"Yeah. Andai Sasori tidak ada, aku pasti akan sangat menderita dalam masalah yang kubuat sendiri," ucap Sakura sendu.

"Kau punya masalah?"

"Yah, tetapi sudah sedikit ringan berkat Sasori," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku, aku juga pasti bisa membantumu," kata Sasuke kesal.

" Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun, Sasuke. Sasori tahu dengan sendirinya, entahlah, mungkin dia memperhatikan gerak-gerikku yang sedikit aneh," ujar Sakura menerawang.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, aku tidak pernah melihatmu murung atau sebagainya," sanggah Sasuke.

Sakura pun tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, senyum yang terlihat begitu miris di mata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya, kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam, tidak ada kata yang pas untuknya saat ini. pria itu kembali teringat saat di mana ia begitu memperhatikan Hinata, ia akui, ia bahkan sedikit tidak peduli dengan Sakura saat itu.

Rasa sakit menyerang hatinya saat mendengar bahwa Sasori jauh lebih mengerti Sakura dibanding dirinya, inikah yang juga dirasakan Sakura saat tidak dipedulikan olehnya? Saat ditolak olehnya? Rasanya tidak, karena Sasuke yakin, yang dirasakan Sakura pastilah lebih sakit darinya.

.

.

.

**_To be Continue_**

Huaa… akhirnya kelar juga! DX

Maaf ya kalo kependekan atau kurang memuaskan, jujur otak Yuu udah mentok untuk fic ini **Ø_****Ø**

oh ya, Yuu ngakak abis loh waktu membaca review yang menanyakan kepindahan Saku XD rasanya berhasil membohongi para readers deh #plak XD

haha maafkan Yuu~

okelah, untuk penyemangat biar otak Yuu gak mentok lagi, harap **REVIEW** ok?

.

.

**Special Thanks to : **

**Putri Luna**[Thanks ya^^]**, ****ame choho Shawol**[Thanks atas ucapan ultahnya ya^^]**, ****Nanairo Zoacha**[ Makasih ya dah fav^^. Yup, silahkan panggil Yuu-chan =D], **Thashientha Dhira**[Pertanyaannya dah kejawab 'kan? XD], **Vany Rama-kun**[Udah gk penasaran lagi kan? Thanks ya^^]**, ****ZephyrAmfoter**[Hehe, Yuu udah gk Hiatus lagi kok XD]**, ****Hoshi Yamashita**[Makasih ucapan met ultahnya XD, udah gk Hiatus lagi kok^^]**, ****green tea**[Hehe, thanks ya XD]**, ****Uchiha Eky-chan**[Hehe, makasih ya =D]**, ****Midori Kumiko**[^^]**,****Thia Nokoru**[^^]**,me**[Thanks^^]**, Meity-chan**[Thanks ya atas dukungannya =D]**, ****akasuna no hataruno teng tong**[Thanks dah fave XD]**, ****Rei-Cha Ditachi**[Makasih atas pujian dan favenya =D, saia memang masih lemah dalam pemilihan kata baku dan non baku^^']**, ****UchihaKeyRaSHINee20**[Hehe Saku gak jadi pindah kok =P]**,****Amutia Putri**[Makasih Tiaaa XD, entah mengapa saia lebih suka mendiskripsikan perasaan melalui dialog^^]**, ****KristaL**[^^]**,Debbie Bieber'fever**[Hehe blom tamat kok^^'. Btw, thanks ya =D]**, ****Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku**[saia udah berusaha apdet kilat^^, tapi apa boleh buat saia sibuk dengan persiapan masuk universitasØ_Ø]**, ****Akai bara no Iki**[Saku-nya gak pindah kok hoho XD. Yosh, saia lanjutkan!]**, ****Maya**[Thanks ya^^]**, ****faricaLucy**[Emank sedih ya? 'o'a #plak]**, ****misterious girl**[Wah masalah kapan Saku ingat itu masih terselubung-?- hehe =P]**, Fae-chan**[Iya endingnya SasuSaku, soalnya Saso-kun buat saia bukan buat situ =P #plak hehe XD]**, ****Risuki Taka**[Makasih, tentu saja boleh di fave XD. Oh ya, apakah anda sudah mati karena penasaran? #plak XD]**, ****Fumiko Hime-chan**[Sankyu-sankyu X3. Eh? Yuu gak punya tisuØ_Ø -halahpelit-]**, ****Rinako**[Hehe Saku gak jadi pindah kok =P]**, ****AmarilisBlossom**[Huaaa makasih banget atas concritnya X3. Yuu udah lama menanti concrit yang jelas begitu, soalnya Yuu masih sangat-sangat kurang ahli dalam hal penulisan. Sankyu-sankyu XD]**, ****Rurippe no Kimi**[Wah kok banyak yang gak rela ma adegan Sasu kissu Hina sih? Padahal author santai aja tuh =P #plak XD]**, ****Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan**[Biasanya Yuu klo bikin fic pasti Happy ending, jadi kemungkinan besar fic ini juga begitu^^. Entah mengapa Yuu ingin memposisikan Saso di sini sebagai sepupu Saku XD]**, ****Kikyo Fujikazu**[Thanks ya^^, wah itu sih tergantung bagaimana anda menganalisanya –halah- =P]**, me**[Sakunya gak pindah kok =P]**, ****Josephine Lancastrian**[Hehe thanks =D. ok, Yuu lanjutkan! XD]**, ****Ailya Jane Dramione**[Makasih atas ucapan selamatnya XD, ini udah apdet meski agak lama =P]**, ****selenavella**[makasih atas concritnya XD, Darkmoon dan Aideen itu salah satu fic favorit Yuu loh=D]**, .Hehe**[He'eh, entah mengapa Yuu sangat suka dengan hubungan Incest gitu^^', Yuu aneh ya?Ø_Ø. Thanks dah fave ya XD]**, Soraka Menashi**[makasih atas ucapan selamatnya XD, Saku gk pindah kok =P]**, Deidara kiRyuuchan**[SasuSaku kok, soalnya Saso-nya buat Yuu jadi SasoYuu =P #plak XD]**, violet7orange**[^^], **Valkyria Sapphire**[Hehe gak apa-apa kok^^, thanks dan Fave ya =D]**.**

.

Sekali lagi, harap :

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary : **Sakura yang selama ini memendam cinta kepada Sasuke yang menyukai gadis lain dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah itu?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU, bahasanya gak baku dll, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ deh ==b

Oh ya belom siap nerima Flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** punya saya \^o^/ #plak

Naruto © Masashi K

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku slight SasoSaku

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/comfort/Friendship

•

•

•

**Let Me Forget You**

"Sasori!" Sakura terlihat begitu gembira saat melihat sosok Sasori yang baru saja turun dari mobil yang di tumpanginya, gadis itu lalu berlari menuju pria tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Sakura sedikit manja.

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Sasori dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Chiyo-basan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Chiyo-basan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Berhentilah memeluk Sasori seperti itu, dia masih lelah."

Kali ini bukan Sasori yang menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan seorang wanita yang berambut sama dengannya.

"Aa.. Kaa-san! Hehe, maaf, habis Saku rindu sama Sasori, rasanya begitu sepi karena kalian meninggalkanku sendiri," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Hanya Sasori? Kau tidak merindukan Kaa-san dengan Tou-san?" goda Kaa-san Sakura.

"Te-tentu saja aku juga merindukan kalian! Kaa-san jangan menggodaku dong!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kaa-sannya hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya tersebut, ia pun segera membantu suaminya mengangkat barang-barang ke dalam dibantu oleh Sakura dan Sasori.

"Aku akan kembali lagi ke Suna beberapa hari ke depan," ujar Sasori saat ia dan Sakura tengah duduk berdua di teras belakang, menikmati keindahan bulan yang sedang purnama saat itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Meski aku sudah diterima di Suna _University_**, **tetap saja ujian nasional akan tetap berlangsung. Dan aku juga butuh persiapan," ujar Sasori lembut seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

Benar juga, Sakura sampai lupa kalau Sasori itu sudah kelas XII. Sebelum ini, Sasori pernah cerita, bahwa materi pelajaran untuknya telah dituntaskan beberapa bulan lebih cepat dari waktunya, pihak sekolah mereka memberikan waktu beberapa bulan untuk meliburkan diri dari kegiatan sekolah dan akan kembali aktif dua bulan sebelum ujian nasional, itulah mengapa Sasori bisa berlibur ke rumah Sakura.

"Aaa.. ya sudah. Aku mengerti. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kembali, Sasori. Aku kan bisa mengunjungimu di Suna, lagipula Chiyo-basan pasti membutuhkanmu," ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan di tempat ini, dan itu tidak bisa ditunda lagi," ujar Sasori seraya menatap Sakura serius, Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu pun hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

Drrrttt.

Suara getaran _handphone _sedikit membuat Sasori terkejut dan sadar dari lamunannya, pria berambut merah itu mencari sumber getaran tersebut dan mendapati bahwa _handphone _Sakura lah yang tengah bergetar.

Sadar bahwa Sakura tengah berada di lantai atas, pria itu pun berniat membawakan benda itu ke pemiliknya, namun niat itu urung dan berganti seringai tipis saat melihat nama si penelpon.

**Sasuke **_**calling.**_

Klik.

Dan Sasori pun memencet tombol hijau yang berada di sisi sebelah kanan _handphone _tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sakura kau ada di rumah?" tanya suara di seberang sana, membuat Sasori menyeringai lebar karenanya.

"Sakura? sayang sekali, Sakura sedang sangat sibuk sekarang," ujar Sasori tenang masih dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau? Sasori?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Yep."

"Mana Sakura? Kenapa _handphone_nya ada padamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia sedang sibuk, bukannya sudah kukatakan tadi?" jawab Sasori santai.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa memegang _handphone_nya?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasori balik, membuat lawan bicaranya mendengus kesal karenanya.

"…"

"…"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal," merasa diabaikan, Sasori pun kini melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Hn?"

"Selama aku pergi, kau tidak melakukan apapun terhadap **Sakura-ku **kan?" tanya Sasori pelan, walau aslinya pria itu kini tengah berusaha menahan tawanya.

"…"

"Halo? Kenapa diam, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori balik, walau begitu lawan bicaranya tak kunjung menanggapinya, membuatnya sedikit curiga akan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut.

Tut.. tut.. tut.

"Cih, dia mematikannya," ujar Sasori sedikit kesal karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan sambungan itu.

'Apa yang terjadi antara mereka selama aku tidak ada?' batin Sasori kemudian.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini," ujar Sasuke saat ia dan Sakura tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka.

"Oh ya? Mungkin karena kemarin-"

"Sasori telah kembali?" potong Sasuke dengan nada yang lumayan menyindir. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas seraya menautkan kedua alisnya, ada apa dengan pria itu?

"Ya, itu salah satunya, tetapi aku lebih senang karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san telah kembali," ujar Sakura tetap dengan nada cerianya.

"Lagipula, Sasori akan kembali ke Suna beberapa hari lagi," lanjut Sakura pelan.

"Hn?" walau ekspresinya menunjukkan ketenangan yang luar biasa, namun dapat dipastikan bahwa saat ini Sasuke tengah berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Sasori akan kembali ke Suna beberapa hari lagi, dia sudah akan ujian. Rasanya jadi sedih," ulang Sakura, kali ini disertai alasan mengenai kepulangan Sasori tersebut.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura, berusaha menunjukan rasa simpatinya meski dalam hati ia begitu bersyukur kepada Kami-sama yang telah mengabulkan doanya.

"Siang nanti kau pulang dengan Sasori?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Tidak, dia ada keperluan," jawab Sakura singkat, kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Kau piket hari ini kan? Aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan, kita pulang bareng," ujar Sasuke seraya melenggang pergi menuju bangkunya, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

SREEKK.

Sasuke membuka pelan pintu perpustakaan, sepi. Wajar saja, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan murid-murid pasti lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah mereka ketimbang belajar di perpustakaan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas, hanya ada beberapa murid di ruangan itu. Kemudian mata pria itu tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut indigo yang kini tengah serius membaca buku di hadapannya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum sekilas lalu menghampirinya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke pelan, membuat gadis yang dipanggilnya barusan sedikit menoleh melihatnya.

"Aaa.. Sasuke-kun, kau belum pulang?" tanya Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke pun mengambil tempat di depan gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis untuk membalas senyuman gadis itu.

"Aku menunggu Sakura selesai piket, kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku menunggu Naruto-kun selesai latihan basket," ujar Hinata canggung, pasalnya ia kembali teringat saat Sasuke menciumnya dan menembaknya dulu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi, pria itu bertanya dengan nada santai seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun antara dirinya dengan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ba-baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun sendiri? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata balik.

Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, seolah-olah gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh menurutnya.

"Kenapa? Sasuke-kun suka Sakura-chan bukan?" tanya Hinata polos, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Lebih tepatnya menyadarinya. Dari awal siapapun pasti sadar bahwa kau menyukai Sakura-chan, itulah mengapa aku sangat terkejut saat kau menembakku dulu," ujar Hinata menjelaskan, kali ini gadis itu mulai sedikit santai menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya jika ia tetap bersikap canggung.

"Padahal kalian begitu mudah menyadarinya, tetapi tidak denganku. Sayang sekali, aku sudah terlambat," ujar Sasuke dengan nada miris.

"Terlambat?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ya, Sakura sudah mempunyai pacar," jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan nada yang cukup miris.

Keheningan pun mulai menguasai keadaan di antara mereka, Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa terhadap perkataan Sasuke barusan, sedangkan Sasuke kini tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hn, sepertinya Sakura sudah selesai. Aku duluan, jaga baik-baik hubunganmu dengan Naruto, dia pria yang baik," ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri dari posisinya, pria itu masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut indigo gadis di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" ujar Hinata kesal karena tingkah Sasuke yang membuat rambutnya berantakan itu.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ekspresi cemberut Hinata membuatnya tersenyum lembut karena mengingatkannya pada seseorang, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat ekspresi yang sama di wajah orang itu.

"Sasuke? Hinata?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Reflex, Sasuke segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa terasa begitu meneganggkan. Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja Sakura ke tempat itu untuk mencarinya.

"Maaf, aku ke sini untuk mencari Sasuke. Tapi, tak kusangka aku akan menjadi pengganggu. Aku permisi dulu," ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan di mata Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, kau salah paham." Kali ini Hinata yang mulai terlihat panik, gadis itu hendak menyusul Sakura yang sudah beranjak dari tempat itu namun sesuatu menahannya untuk tetap tinggal di tempat.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Sasuke seraya berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau di sini? Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura heran seraya menautkan alisnya.

"Dengar, kau salah paham. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Hinata," ujar Sasuke tegas, mencoba meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Kau seperti bicara dengan orang lain saja, Sasuke. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Hinata, kau tidak usah menutupinya seperti itu," ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak! Kau benar-benar salah paham. Dengar, aku sudah **ditolak **olehnya. Jadi, sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi di antara kami," ujar Sasuke menekankan.

Sakura terdiam seketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke tersebut, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis itu, Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa menebaknya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang," ujar Sasuke kemudian seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu mengikutinya.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Sasuke-kun~!"

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih kesal saat dilihatnya sesosok gadis berambut merah marun tengah berlari ke arahnya seraya meneriakkan namanya dengan begitu keras.

"Mau apa kau, Karin?" tanya Sasuke sinis seraya menghindar saat gadis berambut merah itu hendak memeluknya erat.

"Aaa, kau jahat sekali sih, Sasuke-kun~. Aku kan kangen padamu," ujar Karin manja, Sakura yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat, pria itu bahkan tidak memandang lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aaa, ini semua salah Otou-san! Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau tidak bisa menemaninya ke Ame, gara-gara itu aku terpaksa cuti selama hampir sebulan lebih dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama itu," ujar Karin cemberut.

"Hn, kenapa kau tidak pindah saja ke sana sekalian?" ujar Sasuke sinis, yang disindir pun semakin cemberut dibuatnya.

Ah ya, sekedar penjelasan singkat. Karin merupakan anak salah satu penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah itu, hingga ia bisa cuti sekolah kapanpun ia mau. Gadis itu cuti sebulan yang lalu, beberapa hari sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura terjadi, oleh karena itu gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun mau pulang? Bareng aja," tawar Karin seraya memeluk lengan Sasuke manja, sedang yang dipeluk tampak acuh seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman gadis itu.

"Heh, kau itu sudah ditolak berkali-kali, masih saja ngotot. Kemana harga dirimu?" tanpa diduga, Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa? Ternyata kau, Sakura? Oh, maaf jika aku tidak melihatmu," ujar Karin berpura-pura, membuat Sakura menjadi kesal melihatnya.

"Kau tidak malu? Terang-terangan menembak Sasuke di depan umum dan berakhir dengan penolakan, dan kau masih saja nekat mengejar orang yang sama? Heh, aku akan benar-benar malu jika jadi kau," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau!"

Grep!

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, masih sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian yang hampir saja menimpanya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa ucapannya barusan dapat membuat gadis berambut merah di hadapannya ini begitu emosi sampai berniat menamparnya, untung saja Sasuke cepat tanggap. Pria itu segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Karin yang sudah hampir menyentuh pipi Sakura dan segera menjauhkannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menyakiti Sakura sedikit saja. Ingat itu!"

Karin jelas sangat terkejut dengan bentakan pria yang dipujanya itu, bagaimana tidak? Selama ini pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah semarah itu sekalipun ia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Dan sekarang? Seingatnya, ia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ia hanya berusaha memberi pelajaran pada gadis merah jambu yang telah menghinanya itu. Harusnya, Sakura lah yang menerima makian itu, bukan dia.

Karin berlari menjauh, air matanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Sakit hati? Jelas, tanpa sadar ia bahkan bersumpah untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke lagi. Heh, andai Sasuke tahu sumpahnya itu, pria emo itu pasti akan tersenyum puas dan berterima kasih pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian saat mendapati Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedikit kaget," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis, gadis itu pun kini mulai melanjutkan langkahnya kembali yang tadi tertunda karena kedatangan Karin.

Pulang bersama yang entah kesekian kalinya ini diwarnai dengan keheningan, kedua pihak kini tengah disibukkan dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura yang bejalan di sebelahnya, beruntung gadis itu tidak sadar dengan tatapan menusuk Sasuke tersebut. Pria berambut emo itu kembali mengingat kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh gadis itu, kalimat yang lumayan menganggunya.

'_Kau tidak malu? Terang-terangan menembak Sasuke di depan umum dan berakhir dengan penolakan, dan kau masih saja nekat mengejar orang yang sama? Heh, aku akan benar-benar malu jika jadi kau'_

Kenapa Sakura bisa tahu mengenai hal itu? Kejadian itu bahkan sudah sangat lama, Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi, kalau tidak salah, mungkin setahun yang lalu. Lantas, bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu? Apa mungkin ingatan gadis itu telah kembali? Jika ya, mengapa gadis itu tidak memberitahunya?

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura pelan, membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pemikirannya sedikit terkejut.

"Hn?"

"Dia, maksudku gadis berambut merah itu, kelas berapa?" tanya Sakura seraya memandang polos Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hn? Karin?" Tanya Sasuke balik, dan mendapat anggukan ringan dari Sakura sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bukannya dia sekelas dengan kita sejak kelas satu?" tanya Sasuke sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aaa.." Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kecil tanda bahwa ia baru mengetahui hal itu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa karenanya.

Jujur saja, pertanyaan Sakura tersebut membuatnya kembali ragu akan kembalinya ingatan gadis itu. Mungkin saja Sakura mengetahui kejadian itu melalui teman-temannya yang suka bergosip itu, bukankah Sakura bersahabat dengan Ino sang ratu gosip?

"Hhh…" mengambil nafas panjang, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jika memang ingatan Sakura telah kembali, gadis itu pasti akan memberitahunya, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Ah, kau melupakan satu hal, Sasuke. Bahwa sejak dulu, Sakura tidak akan pernah mau mengingat siapapun yang tidak disukainya – dan ini merupakan salah satu kebiasaan buruk Sakura-, dan Karin mendapat peringkat teratas di _blacklist _gadis itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan ingatan Sasuke, apakah penyakit Sakura tertular padanya? Rasanya tidak, memangnya amnesia menular? Semua pasti tahu jawabannya. Lantas, apa yang terjadi pada pria itu? Pria itu bahkan lupa, jika setiap bertemu Karin, Sakura pasti akan menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Sakura? ada masalah?" tanya Sasori saat melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi duduk diam termenung di teras belakang.

"Aaa, tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sakura." ujar Sasori lembut seraya duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma hal sepele," ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sampai seperti ini? Sakura yang kukenal tidak pernah semurung ini," tanya Sasori, atau lebih tepatnya pancing Sasori.

"Karena aku terus memikirkannya! Sekuat apapun aku ingin melupakannya, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Rasanya aku tidak tahan lagi," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, gadis itu kini sudah mulai menampakkan emosinya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi keluhan Sakura tersebut, tentu saja ia tahu masalah apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu, namun untuk saat ini ia masih belum bisa memberitahu solusi yang tepat untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa terhadapmu, tapi biarkan aku menghiburmu," ujar Sasori seraya menarik lembut dagu Sakura ke arahnya, dan

CUP.

Mata Sakura jelas menampakkan keterkejutan saat mendapati bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja ditawan oleh bibir Sasori, meski itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Gadis itu jelas ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia terlalu _shock _bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori polos, atau mungkin pura-pura polos.

"Kau menciumku," ujar Sakura pelan, seraya memandang wajah Sasori.

"Kenapa? Memangnya salah jika aku mencium kekasihku sendiri?" tanya Sasori menggoda, tak lupa seringai jahil yang menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Tapi kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, bodoh!" Ah, tampaknya Sakura sudah kembali normal. Lihat saja, gadis itu sudah mendapatkan kembali suara dan kekuatannya untuk memukul-mukul pelan lengan Sasori yang berada di sebelahnya. Sedang Sasori, pria itu sedikit meringis tertahan karena pukulan Sakura yang meski pelan tetap saja menyakitkan. Meski begitu, ia bersyukur karena setidaknya Sakura sudah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Kau kenapa Teme? Dari tadi melihat Sakura-chan terus?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi memandangi Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang ria dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto semakin penasaran karenanya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Teme?" tanya Naruto ulang.

"Tidak, rasanya ada yang aneh pada Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil tetap memandangi Sakura.

"Heh?" mau tidak mau, Naruto pun ikut meperhatikan Sakura, namun pria blonde itu sama sekali tidak mendapati keanehan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh, Teme. Sakura-chan yang kita lihat seperti biasanya kok," ujar Naruto setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan Sakura.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto bosan terhadapnya lalu meninggalkannya.

Salah, Naruto salah. Justru karena Sakura yang seperti biasa itulah yang membuat gadis itu terlihat ganjil di mata Sasuke. Rasanya seperti ada yang terlupakan, seperti sebuah kepingan kenangan yang tersamarkan.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Sakura-chan! Kau mau pulang?" tanya Naruto beserta Hinata di sebelahnya.

"Humm," angguk Sakura mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu bareng yuk! Sudah lama kita tidak pulang berempat, ajak Teme juga," ujar Naruto riang. Yeah, semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura mereka berempat memang jarang terlihat pulang bersama.

"Boleh sa-"

"Tidak bisa. Sakura akan pulang berdua denganku, kalian duluan saja." Sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat Sakura, Naruto beserta Hinata menolehkan wajah mereka untuk melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

"Heh? Kenapa harus pulang berdua denganmu, Teme? Sakura-chan saja setuju pulang berempat, ya kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada cemberut.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa. Sakura akan menemaniku hari ini," ujar Sasuke datar seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kita tidak pulang berempat saja?" tanya Sakura pelan, gadis itu jelas terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkah Sasuke barusan.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pulang berdua denganmu, hanya berdua," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, sedang Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

. . .

"Sakuraaaaa! Ke kantin bareng yuk!"

"Tunggu seben-"

"Tidak bisa, Sakura akan menemaniku makan di atap."

"Eh?"

. . .

"Sakura, ajari aku kimia dong. Rasanya sulit sekali."

"Boleh sa-"

"Shikamaru! Tolong kau ajari anak ini Kimia, aku ada perlu dengan Sakura."

"Hah?"

. . .

"Sakura-chan, kau satu kelompok denganku kan?"

"Iy-"

"Tidak, dia sekelompok denganku, teman kelompokmu yang duduk di sana."

. . .

"Sa-Sakura-chan."

"Hm? Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Bi-bisa menemaiku ke perpustakaan sebentar?"

"Hmm, boleh. Lagi pula aku juga malas ke kan-"

"Aku sudah meminta Ino untuk menemanimu, Hinata. Cepatlah, dia menunggumu." sela Sasuke –lagi-.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sakura heran, rasanya akhir-akhir ini pemuda ini begitu protektif terhadapnya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi Saku-"

"Sakura ada urusan denganku." ujar Sasuke datar memotong kalimat Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah," ujar Hinata sebelum akhirnya gadis itu melangkah pergi menuju pintu kelas tempat dimana Ino telah menunggunya.

"Jadi, apa urusanku denganmu?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah kepergian Hinata.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke cuek, membuat Sakura melongo karenanya.

"Kau! Kau kenapa sih? Tingkahmu aneh dan menyebalkan tahu!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Hn."

"Terserah kau saja lah!" ujar Sakura singkat seraya duduk di bangkunya, gadis itu jadi kesal sendiri dengan tingkah aneh Sasuke akhir-akhir ini Sasuke begitu protektif kepadanya? Seolah-olah pria itu ingin menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu merupakan miliknya. Miliknya eh? Apa mungkin…

'Tidak. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Sasuke setega itu. Tidak!' batin Sakura, tetapi kemudian gadis itu menjadi ragu kembali akan argumennya barusan, bagaimana jika benar?

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, ia dan Sakura kini berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Mmm.. tidak ada sih, tapi-"

"Kalau begitu kau akan pergi denganku jam tujuh malam ini," potong Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa kau jadi seenaknya sih? Aku tidak bisa per-"

"Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita keluar malam minggu berdua, dan aku ingin merasakannya lagi kali ini," ujar Sasuke seraya memandang Sakura tajam, seolah meyakinkan gadis itu betapa inginnya dia keluar dengannya sebentar malam.

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga," ujar Sakura pasrah, toh pada akhirnya dia juga tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh nanti," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berada tepat di begitu ramai malam itu, tentu saja, ini kan malam minggu.

"Taman Konoha, di sana banyak penjual makanan kesukaanmu, kau pasti suka," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju tempat yang baru saja ia katakan.

Taman Konoha sudah pasti sangat ramai, dan entah kenapa justru tempat inilah yang diusulkan oleh Sasuke yang notabene membenci keramaian itu. Sakura sedikit jengah dengan pemandangan malam itu, tentu saja, sejauh mata memandang yang kau lihat hanyalah pasangan-pasangan remaja yang tengah bercengkrama mesra di depan umum. Rasanya aneh mengingat kau pergi bukan bersama pasanganmu.

"Kenapa? Kau diam terus sejak tadi," tanya Sasuke saat mereka baru saja mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku taman itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Untuk kali ini, ceritalah. Kita sahabat bukan?" ujar Sasuke meyakinkan, sejak tadi, gadis di sebelahnya ini memang selalu tampak murung seolah memendam sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit sedih karena Sasori akan kembali ke Suna senin depan," ujar Sakura pelan, membuat Sasuke sedikit menyesal telah bertanya kepada Sakura tadi.

"Kau selalu saja memikirkan Sasori," ujar Sasuke dengan nada sinis, meski ia berusaha menyamarkan, tetap saja nada ketidaksukaan itu dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengar Sakura.

"Kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu," ucap Sakura seolah menantang pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn, kau tentu tidak menyadarinya. Kau bertingkah seolah Sasori adalah segalanya di dunia ini, memuakkan," Aaa, kali ini jelas Sasuke ingin memancing pertengkaran, meski pria itu mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu mengatakan itu, Sasuke. Sejak awal perkataanmu tidak ada benarnya, dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku selalu memikirkan Sasori? Kau tidak sedang mencoba membaca pikiranku bukan? Berhentilah bersikap sok tahu, karena kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang selama ini kupikirkan meski itu terpampang jelas di wajahku!" ujar Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Hn, sok tahu? Kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu padaku. Lihat dirimu, kau bahkan bersedih karena Sasori, bukannya itu berarti kau selalu memikirkan pria itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak kalah sinisnya. Tampaknya emosi pria itu sudah mulai terpancing.

"Aku bersedih karena dia akan pergi sebentar lagi, dan itu bukanlah bukti yang kuat untuk mengatakan bahwa aku selalu memikirkannya!"

"Apa salahnya jika dia pergi? Kesepian? kau tidak melupakan keberadaanku dan teman-temanmu yang lain bukan?" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Cemburu? Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" elak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Menemani Sasori di rumah jauh lebih baik dari ini," ujar Sakura seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun, belum cukup lima langkah ia berjalan, Sasuke lebih dulu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Apa-apa hmmpp!"

Sakura tidak percaya ini, Sasuke memeluknya erat dan menciumnya di depan umum! Sebelah lengan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya erat, sedang lengan satunya lagi menahan kepalanya agar ia tidak bisa menjauhkan diri. Entah berapa kali gadis itu berontak, namun pelukan Sasuke yang dikiranya akan sedikit mengendur justru semakin erat, bibir yang semula hanya bersentuhan pun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, membuat Sakura semakin terkejut dan merona karenanya.

Ada kalanya gadis itu pasrah di pelukan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang gadis itu. Namun tidak jarang juga Sakura berontak, terlebih jika udara di paru-parunya sudah menipis.

Sasuke tidak akan setega itu tentu saja, ia membiarkan gadis itu menarik nafas sedalam mungkin sebelum menciumnya lagi. Ia tidak membiarkan sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir itu, benar-benar melepaskan bibir yang ia tawan itu hanya untuk menarik nafas.

Plakk!

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan menamparnya, tampaknya ia lengah karena sikap Sakura yang terkesan menikmatinya hingga pelukannya melonggar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sakura dengan nada tinggi seraya menatap nanar ke arah Sasuke, yang dipandang pun hanya memasang ekspresi datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hn."

"Dengar, aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapku, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun akan hal itu."

".."

"Aku sahabatmu, oleh karena itu aku tidak keberatan menjadi tempat untuk kau mencurahkan segala perasaanmu pada Hinata meski itu menyakitiku. Aku tahu kau telah ditolak, aku melihatmu begitu hancur saat itu, dan aku bersedia menghiburmu meski itu semakin menyadarkanku bahwa aku benar-benar tidak terlihat olehmu."

"…"

"Tapi kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, Sasuke. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menjadikanku sebagai **pelarian**mu!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sakura tersebut, pelarian? Demi tuhan, Sakura salah paham! Dia memang ditolak, tetapi itu bahkan tidak membuatnya cukup bersedih. Hancur? Ya dia sangat hancur saat itu, karena tahu bahwa Sakura telah bersama pria lain, bukan dirinya.

Sakura mungkin mengira bahwa ia telah dijadikan pelarian olehnya karena sikap protektifnya akhir-akhir ini, yang memang ia akui seperti sikap seseorang yang ingin balas dendam pada wanita yang telah menolaknya dengan memamerkan kedekatannya dengan wanita lain.

Tetapi bukan itu yang ia maksud! Ia akui, pria itu selalu ingin bersama Sakura beberapa hari ini, tidak rela melihatnya bersama pria lain selain dirinya, cukup Sasori saja. Dan alasan utama, karena ia merasa bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk akan hal yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya dengan terus berada di samping gadis itu.

Sasuke kembali tersentak saat mengingat kembali kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura kepadanya. Sungguh, gadis itu berkata seolah ia sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Sasuke kembali mengingat berbagai hal yang menurutnya aneh selama Sakura kehilangan ingatannya, saat di rumahnya, UKS, kelas, dan malam ini. Apa ingatan gadis itu memang sudah kembali?

Ataukah sejak awal gadis itu memang tidak pernah kehilangan ingatannya?

Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya, hingga tidak menyadari kepergian Sakura beberapa menit lalu. Memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Sakura, ia pun kembali dari lamunannya dan terkejut karena ketidakberadaan gadis itu di hadapannya.

Pria emo itu pun segera berlari menuju rumah gadis itu, memastikan gadis itu sampai dengan selamat tanpa terjadi apapun. Ia pasti sudah akan segera mengetuk pintu jika saja Sasori tidak muncul begitu saja dengan tatapan sinisnya seraya menyuruhnya pergi.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dengan berbagai analisis-analisis mengenai gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

_**From **_**: 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**Temui aku di taman Konoha jam empat sore ini. Sasori.**

Sasuke menatap nanar isi pesan singkat tersebut, mau apa Sasori dengannya? Membicarakan masalah semalam heh?

Pria berambut emo itu meletakkan begitu saja telpon genggamnya di atas meja tanpa membalas pesan singkat tersebut, jika memang ingin, ia pasti akan menemui pria itu. Sebaliknya, jika ia merasa malas menemui pria itu sore nanti, maka ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan pria itu menunggunya.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih kesal saat lagi-lagi mendapati sambungannya diputus oleh Sakura, gadis itu sengaja tidak mau mengangkat telponnya.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Sasuke menelpon gadis itu, dan selalu mendapat perlakuan yang sama sebagai jawaban. Ia memang salah, ia akui itu. Tetapi bukan itu sekarang yang ia pikirkan. Ia ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu, tentang bagaimana Sakura akan menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya kemarin malam yang sukses membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman.

Dengan malas Sasuke pun melirik jam digital yang bertengger manis di atas meja belajarnya, pukul empat lewat sepuluh menit. Merasa tidak ada gunanya jika ia terus berada di rumah, ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Sasori di taman Konoha.

Tidak sulit untuk mencari sosok Sasori di tempat itu, lihat saja kemana arah para wanita di tempat itu memandang dengan wajah merona. Benar saja, sosok berambut merah dengan wajah imutnya itu kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya sekitar lima kilo meter dari tempatnya berada.

Sasuke sudah pasti akan berteriak memanggil nama pria itu andai saja ia tidak melihat sosok Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasori, tampaknya keduanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke pun mulai mendekati keduanya, dan saat suara keduanya mulai terdengar jelas, ia segera bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang lumayan rimbun.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya, Sakura. semua ini tidak ada gunanya," ujar Sasori seraya menatap wajah Sakura lembut, meski nada suaranya begitu terdengar tegas.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sasori," ujar Sakura tenang, meski begitu wajah gadis itu benar-benar mencerminkan ketidaktahuan.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu lagi. Meski kau berusaha untuk melihatku, yang ada di hatimu tetaplah dia, dan aku tidak bisa menggantikannya begitu saja," jelas Sasori, membuat Sakura tertunduk karenanya dan Sasuke –yang mendengarkan diam-diam- semakin panasaran.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Dia tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menguasai hatiku lebih lama. Aku membutuhkanmu," ujar Sakura seraya memandang sayu Sasori.

"Tidak, kau salah, Saku. Dia mencintaimu, dan itu terlihat jelas olehku. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku, biar bagaimanapun akulah yang mengajukan usul ini," jelas Sasori lembut seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sakura.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu," ujar Sakura lembut.

Sasuke sedikit menggeram saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh kedua insan itu adalah dirinya, dan dari ucapan Sakura tersebut, ia tahu bahwa Sakura ingat segalanya.

"Aku tahu, tetapi cintamu itu lebih ditujukan oleh seorang adik kepada kakaknya, tidak lebih."

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam, membuat Sasuke yang sejak tadi menguping ingin berteriak keras dan memaksanya mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi, Sasuke tidak boleh ketahuan saat ini, karena ia merasa masih banyak yang akan terungkap jika ia terus mendengarkan secara diam-diam seperti ini.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura lirih, meski menunduk, Sasori bisa dengan jelas melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Ini bukan salahmu, sejak awal akulah yang memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku," ujar Sasori seraya menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, sang gadis pun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasori seraya tetap mendengarkan ucapan pria itu.

"Lagipula aku cukup beruntung. Walau hanya menjadi kekasihmu dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat, aku tetap bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu dan beberapa ciuman lagi darimu selama itu," ujar Sasori menyeringai, membuat Sakura berdecak kesal di pelukannya.

Sasuke sangat terkejut saat menyadari bahwa seringai pria itu ditujukan kepadanya, itu artinya Sasori menyadari keberadaannya. Mengingat pesan yang dikirim oleh Sasori pagi tadi, Sasuke pun tahu bahwa pria berambut merah itu telah menyadari keberadaannya sejak tadi dan membiarkannya mendengar perbincangan mereka. Sejak awal Sasori memang merencanakan semua ini, ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau juga mengakhiri semua ini, katakanlah yang sejujurnya," ujar Sasori lembut, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Semuanya akan semakin rumit jika aku-"

"Tetapi kau membohongi semua orang, Sakura. Termasuk Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu," potong Sasori lembut.

'Bohong? Jadi sejak awal Sakura sama sekali tidak kehilangan ingatannya?' batin Sasuke yang dengan jelas mendengar perbincangan itu.

"Ini lebih baik. Kau tenang saja, aku berjanji bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Sakura?"

Sakura begitu terkejut saat menyadari sebuah suara lain menginterupsi percakapan mereka, dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat, gadis itu menoleh perlahan dan mendapati sosok yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

Huaaa! Maaf kan saia yang telah menelantarkan fic ini -_-. Akhir2 ini saia lebih suka donlod film asia dan menjadi reader aja sih^^'. Hehe maaf ya kalo chapt ini sangat **kurang memuaskan**, maklum saia masih agak kaku setelah sekian lama gak ngetik. Ok, saia akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan para reviewers ;

**Sampai kapan Sakura amnesia? **Yeah, saia juga gak tahu XD –plak-. Tunggu ja chap selanjutnya, pasti akan terjawab kok^^.

**Kemampuan saia menurun? **Saia juga merasa begitu -_-. Apalagi untuk chapt ini, kelamaan gak ngetik jadinya kaku, jadi maaf ya kalo di chapt ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya^^'.

**Bikin Sasu lebih hurt lagi? **Wah, gak janji deh, soalnya chapt ini sudah tergolong klimaks, chapt depan udah tamat, jadi lebih terfokus akan masalah mereka berdua^^.

**Jangan berakhir SasoSaku? **Tentu, pairnya kan SasuSaku^^.

**Sasuke selalu egois? **Benarkah? Saia tidak terlalu merhatiin^^'a.

Dan makasih untuk semua yang telah memberi semangat dan kritik buat Yuu, meski Yuu agak sedih karena ternyata banyak juga yang jadi **_silent readers _**T.T. Apa segitu menakutkannya mereview fic saia? Hiks T3T. Ayoo reviewww, biar Yuu semangat apdetnya~ XD

Maaf ya gak bisa bales satu-satu, jatah wi-fi saia udah abis kepake donlod film^^'. Pokoknya makasih buat semua para readers! XD

Sekali lagi REVIEW! Soalnya ini udah mau tamat, jadi ayoo review yang banyaaakkkk, kalo enggak entar Yuu gak mau apdet! =3= #ngambek

**Special thanks to :**

**Valkyria Sapphire, , me, Princess Iceberg, 4ntk4-ch4n, misterious girl, Hoshi Yamashita, Risuki Taka, zetta hikaru, Debbie bieber Fever, Violet7orange, Rinako, Vany Rama-kun, lathiefniwa, Thashienta Dhira, Amutia Putri, Kazuma B'tomat, Yuuto Tamano, Kikyo Fujikazu, ermaMothredglittle, Ailya Jane Dramione, Leeliu, Putri Luna, riachan-uciha, .Hehe, ZephyrAmfoter, Nanairo Zoacha, imechan, Rurippe no kimi, UchihaSasuna, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, faricaLucy, Chwyn, Mikan Kuchiki, Ana-chan, Aiko Uchiha-chan. **

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^']

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ini lebih baik. Kau tenang saja, aku berjanji bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Sakura?"

Sakura begitu terkejut saat menyadari sebuah suara lain menginterupsi percakapan mereka, dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat, gadis itu menoleh perlahan dan mendapati sosok yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Sudah saatnya kau menjelaskan semuanya, Saku." Suara tenang Sasori menyadarkan Sakura bahwa segalanya sudah direncanakan terlebih dahulu tanpa sepengetahuannya, gadis itu lantas memandang Sasori tidak percaya, bisa-bisanya ia…

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan setega itu," suara Sakura terdengar begitu dipaksakan, seraya memandang Sasori dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, gadis itu lantas berjalan mendekat dan,

Plak!

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di wajah Sasori, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di pipi pria berwajah imut tersebut.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura. Sasuke menunggu penjelasanmu," masih dengan suaranya yang tenang dan tanpa amarah, Sasori mengingatkan gadis itu akan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini bukan? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjelaskannya?" Sakura menatap sinis pada Sasori, pandangannya lalu beralih ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Ini akan jauh lebih baik jika kau yang menjelaskannya, Sakura. Lagipula aku sudah tidak mau lagi ikut campur dalam urusan kalian," ujar Sasori yang jelas menolak untuk memberi penjelasan pada Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini," sambung pria berambut merah itu seraya meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Aku berharap kau sendiri yang menjelaskannya," kali ini Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, suara paling dingin dan menusuk yang pernah Sakura dengar.

"A-aku…"

.

.

.

**Summary : **Sakura yang selama ini memendam cinta kepada Sasuke yang menyukai gadis lain dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tiba-tiba mengalami amnesia. Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah itu?

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, TYPO, AU, bahasanya gak baku dll, pokoknya **DLDR **deh ==b

Oh ya belom siap nerima Flame ok?^^

**Disclaimer : ** punya saya \^o^/ #plak

Naruto © Masashi K

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku slight SasoSaku

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/comfort/Friendship

•

•

•

**Let Me Forget You**

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah pembohong ulung, Sakura," lagi, suara Sasuke terdengar begitu menusuk bagi Sakura. tapi bukan itu yang membuat gadis itu kini menatap tidak percaya padanya, melainkan karena kalimat pemuda itu yang mengklaimnya begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan darinya.

"Aku bukan pembohong, Sasuke!" untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan ini, Sakura berbicara pada Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Lalu apa? Berpura-pura hilang ingatan dan membiarkan semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, dan kau masih menyangkal bahwa kau bukan seorang pembohong?" Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah Sakura, tidak dipedulikannya raut wajah gadis itu yang begitu terluka.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apapun, Sasuke. Berhentilah bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya," ujar Sakura seraya berusaha menahan isakan yang sudah mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak tahu? Ya, aku mungkin tidak tahu apapun, lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" jawab Sasuke lantang.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahumu sedang kau sendiri terlihat acuh? Lihat dirimu, apa kau pernah memikirkanku sedikit saja? Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang alasan kenapa aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu? Tidak, yang kau pikirkan hanya dirimu, Sasuke."

Sakura menarik napas pelan dan kembali memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Terserah kau saja, bahkan bila kau menganggapku tiada pun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," dan bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir perlahan di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke terdiam menatap kepergian Sakura, kenapa gadis itu tidak juga mengerti? Sasuke mengkhawatirkan dirinya, mencemaskannya, dan itu bukan semata-mata karena Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Sasuke mencintai Sakura.

Mungkin memang sudah terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk mengakui semuanya, gadis itu sudah terlanjur yakin bahwa satu-satunya wanita yang akan dilihat Sasuke adalah Hinata. Sasuke berupaya memulai semuanya kembali dari awal, tetapi amnesia-bohongan- yang diderita Sakura cukup menghambat semuanya.

Andai Sakura tidak membohonginya, tentu lebih mudah baginya untuk meminta maaf dan memulainya kembali bersama gadis itu, ia tentu merasa sulit untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya tentang bagaimana ia menyakiti gadis itu pada Sakura yang dipikirnya benar-benar kehilangan ingatan.

Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang masih belum diketahuinya mengenai Sakura, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Ia marah, marah pada Sakura yang tega membohonginya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura yang justru membentaknya dan meninggalkannya seperti ini, harusnya ialah yang melakukan itu semua. Tidakkah gadis itu melihat bagaimana dirinya saat dipikirnya Sakura benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya?

Rasa bersalah dan menyesal, cemas serta kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Harusnya Sakura melihat bagaimana rapuhnya ia saat wanita yang dicintainya melupakan begitu saja memori tentangnya, bagaimana wanita yang dicintainya bersikap biasa saja padanya setelah sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya.

Mungkin Sasuke belum menyadari perasaannya itu, tetapi raut kehilangan dan kekecewaan jelas terpancar di wajahnya kala memandang emerald Sakura yang menatap asing ke arahnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa pada akhirnya ia harus lebih kecewa lagi saat tahu bahwa Sakura telah membohonginya.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

Sakura merutuki dirinya yang terbawa emosi sesaat begitu saja, dan kini semua itu berakibat buruk pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya ia menjelaskan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu, alih-alih menjelaskan, ia malah mengucapkan kalimat yang benar-benar akan merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura tidak sepenuhya menyalahkan dirinya, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke ikut ambil andil dalam masalah ini. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sasuke dengan kalimat tajamnya menuduhnya sebagai pembohong ulung. Oke, itu memang benar, tetapi tidak semuanya.

Sudahlah, mungkin hubungan mereka akan memburuk selama beberapa hari ini, atau bahkan minggu? Bulan? Sakura bahkan berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan membaik meski sudah bertahun-tahun, heh.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"_O-ohayou, Sakura-chan_."

"_Ohayou forehead!"_

"_Ohayou_, Hinata, Ino."

Hinata dan Ino mengerutkan dahinya saat malihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat lesu, jarang-jarang gadis berambut merah mudah itu bertingkah seperti ini.

"A-ada masalah, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut, benar-benar tipikal sahabat yang perhatian.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Sakura menggeleng pelan seraya berusaha memberikan seulas senyuman pada dua sahabat yang kini menatap cemas ke arahnya. Tidak apa-apa? Bohong besar! Tentu saja terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, dan ini jelas berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di taman Konoha, dan sesuai perkiraan Sakura, hubungannya dengan Sasuke kian memburuk. Pemuda itu jelas menjauhinya, menatap wajahnya saja enggan. Segitu besarnya kah kesalahan yang ia perbuat di mata Sasuke? Padahal pria itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Menghela napas, Sakura lantas melangkah gontai menuju bangku miliknya. Ino dan Hinata pun mengikuti langkah Sakura, keduanya lalu menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di depan gadis berambut pink yang kini tengah melamun.

"I-ino-chan, kalungmu cantik. A-aku baru melihatnya, kau baru membelinya?" Hinata berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan, berharap Sakura yang kini tampak murung tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan olehnya.

"Aaa, kalung ini. Sudah lama kok, aku baru menemukannya di laci kamar semalam," tersenyum, Ino mulai mengelus-ngelus bandul kalung miliknya yang berbentuk bunga anggrek.

"Kalung itu! kupikir kau sudah membuangnya? Itu kalung yang kuberikan beberapa tahun yang lalu kan?" tanpa diduga, Sakura kini mengeluarkan suaranya dengan mimik yang lumayan bersemangat.

Siinnngggg.

"…"

"…"

"I-ino? Ke-kenapa diam? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran.

"Eh? Ma-mana mungkin aku membuangnya. A-aku hanya lupa menaruhnya dimana. Ta-tapi…" kalimat Ino –yang entah mengapa jadi kaku dan tergagap- menggantung seketika, menyisakan raut keheranan serta terkejut pada wajah _Barbie_ milik gadis blonde tersebut.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, dan ia lebih penasaran lagi saat melihat wajah Hinata yang juga menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Ino.

"Sakura, kejadian itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan aku tidak ingat pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu sejak kau kehilangan ingatan. Mungkinkah?"

_Great!_ Sakura benar-benar lupa bahwa kalimatnya barusan bisa membongar semuanya. Oke, ia tidak bermaksud membohongi kedua sahabatnya lebih lama, hanya saja ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengakuinya.

"Hehehe, sebernarnya aku sudah mengingat semuanya," ujar Sakura beserta cengiran yang terlihat dipaksakan di wajah cantiknya.

"Ka-kapan?" tanya Hinata.

"Mmm, aku tidak ingat. Ingatan itu muncul begitu saja," Sakura menjawab asal, karena jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pastilah kedua sahabatnya itu meminta penjelasan lebih, dan ia sangat malas untuk menjelaskan semuanya saat ini.

"_Forehead_!" tanpa didiuga, Ino dan Hinata –yang untungnya tidak berteriak keras seperti Ino- langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, perasaan bahagia atas kembalinya ingatan salah satu sahabat mereka pastilah dirasakan keduanya.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan canggung di antara mereka, kini keduanya merasa bebas bercengkrama tanpa harus merasa bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah orang asing hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengingat semuanya.

"Ino, Sai mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di kelas sebelah," suara Tenten menginterupsi acara peluk memeluk yang dilakukan tiga sekawan tersebut.

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengembalilkan bukunya, dia pasti mencariku karena ini!" dengan gusar, Ino lantas mengambil sebuah buku tulis bersampul putih dan segera berlari ke luar kelas.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya dapat menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, sejak dulu ia tidak pernah berubah. Sakura tidak menyadari, bahwa kini Hinata sudah kembali duduk di posisinya semula dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ja-jadi, apakah alasan kemurunganmu ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut karena tebakan Hinata yang begitu tepat.

"A-apa Sasuke sudah tahu mengenai ingatanmu yang kembali ini?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara pelan, berhubung orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini berada di kelas yang sama.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Se-seharusnya dia yang paling senang mendengar kabar ini, tetapi kenapa sikap kalian malah seperti ini? Se-semua orang tahu, Sakura-chan. Kau dan Sasuke menjadi sangat asing belakangan ini," Hinata tentu bisa menebak dengan mudah alasan sikap Sakura yang terlihat murung itu, dan itu jelas berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka yang dulunya dekat bagaikan prangko kini saling menjauh dan bersikap seolah tidak saling mengenal.

"Kami sedikit bertengkar," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun tak urung membuat Sakura terkejut dengan kalimatnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Hinata," jawab Sakura tegas. 'Walau secara tidak langsung kau tetap mengambil andil dalam hal ini,' tambah gadis itu dalam hati.

"Syu-syukurlah," Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu kembali menatap Sakura tajam. "A-aku tahu ba-bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke selama ini, Sakura-chan. Dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu karena… kau tahu sendiri kan?" Hinata merasa canggung untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimanapun juga ini bukan salahmu." Sakura tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan gadis berambut indigo itu bahwa dia benar-benar tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

"Ta-tapi yang benar-benar Sasuke sukai adalah kau, Sakura-chan. Di-dia hanya mengagumiku, dan perasaan itu beda bila dia bersamamu."

Sakura lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata, namun gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi itu seakan ia tidak peduli.

"Kau salah, dia bahkan tidak pernah melihatku," jawab Sakura cuek.

"I-itu hanya pikiranmu saja, bahkan siswa lain pun tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukaimu," ujar Hinata berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kau terlalu takut untuk melihat kenyataan, kau lupa bahwa segala hal bisa saja berubah, termasuk perasaan Sasuke. Tidak, perasaan Sasuke daridulu tidak berubah, ia hanya baru menyadarinya," sambung Hinata lagi.

"Sudahlah, rasanya sulit mempercayai ucapanmu, Hinata," Sakura menutup kedua emeraldnya seraya menarik nafas pelan.

"Sa-sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?"

Menghelas nafas pelan, Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan memandang sendu ke arah pria yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini, Sasuke.

"Entahlah."

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

Oke, kesabaran Sakura kini sudah mencapai batasnya. Sasuke bukan saja tidak mau bicara dengannya, bahkan memandang wajahnya saja tidak! Hey, bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya jika sikap pria itu tidak memungkinkan?

Sakura sadar bahwa sedikit banyak dialah yang bersalah di sini, walau tidak sepenuhnya –ingat itu!- dan kini ia berinisiatif untuk mengakhiri perang dingin mereka yang kurang lebih telah berlangsung selama dua minggu.

Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan demi menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke menghindarinya, bahkan saat ia ke rumah pria itu, Sasuke mengunci rapat-rapat kamarnya.

Sakit hati tentu saja, seharusnya ialah yang marah atas perlakuaan Sasuke yang begitu egois. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mengalah. Menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain ternyata tidak bisa mengubah sikapnya yang terus saja mengalah pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke masih belum mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu ya?" suara Hinata yang lembut terdengar begitu saja saat Sakura tengah putus asa akibat sikap Sasuke. Seraya memandang wajah Hinata sekilas, gadis berambut merah muda itu pun mengangguk lemah.

"Kau harus sabar," Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa, oleh sebab itu ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat umum untuk mendukung sahabatnya itu.

Hinata bisa saja memaksa Sasuke untuk mau bertemu dengan Sakura, tetapi tidak ia lakukan. Bukan karena ia tidak mau membantu Sakura, tetapi karna ini akan lebih baik jika Sasuke sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk menemui Sakura dan mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu.

Lagipula Hinata sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh dalam urusan mereka, bagaimanapun juga ini menyangkut perasaan dari kedua pihak, dan tidak butuh pihak ketiga untuk menyelesaikannya.

Brakk!

Sakura tiba-tiba saja berdiri, membuat kursi yang tadinya didudukinya jatuh menghantam lantai kelas. Tidak perlu bertanya, karena Hinata tahu apa penyebabnya. Sejak tadi Sakura telah mencari Sasuke, dan tidak menemukannya, dan kini gadis itu melihat Sasuke melintas di depan mereka bersama teman-temannya.

Guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat, dan itu bisa menjelaskan mengapa murid-murid bebas berkeliaran meski bukan jam istirahat. Secepat kilat, Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu, membuat Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Kita perlu bicara," Sakura berujar cepat sebelum Sasuke memprotes tindakannya.

"Kami duluan, Sasuke." Oh, syukurlah teman-teman Sasuke mengerti situasinya saat ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," Sasuke berujar dingin tanpa menatap emerald Sakura.

"Dengar, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa justru aku yang memohon agar kau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Untuk kali ini, kau harus mendengarkannya, setelah itu kau boleh menilai apakah aku benar-benar bersalah dalam hal ini atau tidak," ujar Sakura tegas.

"Penjelasan? Semuanya bahkan sudah sangat jelas, Sakura. Apapun yang akan kau katakan, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun bagiku," dan saat itu juga Sasuke melepas paksa jemari Sakura yang menggenggam lengannya serta berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sakura terpaku mendengar penuturan Sasuke, beginikah? Beginikah hasil dari persahabatan mereka setelah sekian tahun? Sakura ingat bahwa selama ini Sasuke jauh lebih sering berbuat kesalahan padanya, dan itu bukan kesalahan yang gampang untuk dimaafkan, tetapi Sakura melakukannya, karena bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah sahabatnya yang berharga.

Lalu, apa balasan pria itu sekarang? Tidak mengubah apapun, eh? Seolah-olah memang dialah yang paling bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, aku memang kehilangan ingatanku saat kecelakaan itu!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja berteriak lantang pada sosok Sasuke yang masih dengan cueknya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu bahwa aku mengingatnya kembali setelah beberapa minggu! Mungkin ini memang tidak mengubah apapun, tapi kuharap kau berhenti untuk mengklaimku sebagai seorang pembohong!"

Langkah Sasuke berhenti, sedikit terkejut dengan nada suara Sakura yang terdengar begitu marah padanya. Sungguh, perkataan Sakura sedikit membuatnya sadar bahwa gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, kesalahan gadis itu hanyalah ketidakjujurannya saat ingatannya telah kembali.

Percuma saja bertanya mengenai alasan Sakura menyembunyikan hal itu darinya, karena saat ia berbalik, gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya, dan entah mengapa Sasuke merasa kali ini Sakura benar-benar meninggalkannya.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

Entah sudah berapa hari yang terlewati sejak pengakuan Sakura, dan Sasuke benar-benar merasakan apa artinya sebuah penyesalan. Betapa bodohnya ia karena baru menyadari bahwa keegoisannyalah yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

Padahal ia tahu bahwa ialah yang sejak dulu menyakiti Sakura, tetapi keegoisaannya selalu membantah hal itu. Sakura benar, gadis itu sama sekali tidak berbohong. Sakura pasti mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tidak memberitahu Sasuke mengenai ingatannya yang telah kembali, dan Sasuke pasti telah mengetahui alasan itu andai saja ia tidak bersikap egois dan lagi-lagi menyakiti Sakura.

Ia menyesal tentu saja, terlebih saat Sakura benar-benar menghindarinya. Sangat menghindarinya. Ia bahkan hanya bisa melihat sosok Sakura jika sedang berada di kelas.

Drrtt.. drrt.. drrtt…

Getaran yang berasal dari telpon genggamnya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, dengan malas ia mengambil benda mungil itu dan mulai membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke telpon genggamnya itu.

DEG.

Onyx Sasuke membulat seketika saat membaca isi pesan tersebut, raut khawatir serta ketakutan jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Secepat kilat, ia mengambil jaket yang berada di lemarinya dan bergegas menuju suatu tempat yang tertera di layar hp mungilnya.

**From : Naruto**

**Ke rumah sakit Konoha, sekarang! Sakura kecelakaan-lagi!**

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa lebih berhati-hati sedikit?" Sasuke berujar lemah seraya menatap tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Sakura masih saja terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, kecelakaan itu terjadi tiba-tiba saat gadis itu hendak menuju minimarket. Sasuke terduduk lesu di sebelah ranjang tempat gadis itu berbaring, raut penyesalan dan kekhawatiran tak kunjung lenyap dari wajahnya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Kenapa? Kenapa selalu Sakura yang mengalami hal ini? Ia bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf akan keegoisannya pada gadis itu. Bagaimana jika Sakura akan tertidur untuk selama-lamanya?

Tidak! Sasuke menggeleng keras berusaha melenyapkan pikiran buruk yang baru saja melintas di otaknya, tetapi bayang-bayang gadis itu meninggalkannya tetap berseliweran di benaknya. _Kami-sama_, inikah hukuman untuknya?

"Kau datang lagi ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum miris pada sosok wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Tentu saja, Baa-san," ujar Sasuke sopan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau berada di tempat ini sepanjang waktu."

Itu benar, Sasuke selalu berada di sisi Sakura sepanjang hari terkecuali saat waktu sekolah.

"Saya ingin menemani Sakura sampai ia sadar," ujar Sasuke sendu, pandangannya lalu beralih pada wajah damai Sakura.

Ibu Sakura hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, di matanya, Sasuke yang sekarang begitu rapuh semenjak kecelakaan Sakura. Tentu saja, karena siapaun pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama jika sosok yang dicintainya kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit tak sadarkan diri.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

"Nghh…"

Lenguhan pelan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar begitu saja dari tidurnya, ekspresi pria itu lantas berubah tak menentu saat melihat jari-jari Sakura yang mulai bergerak perlahan. Seperti _de javu_, Sasuke melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tepat menunjukkan pukul lima subuh, sama seperti hari itu.

"Ngghh…"

Kelopak mata Sakura mulai bergerak, menandakan sang pemilik akan segera tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa apa saat ini, di sisi lain ia merasa sangat lega karena Sakura akan kembali membuka kedua matanya, di sisi lain ia merasa gelisah karena ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia berada dalam situasi yang persis seperti ini.

Bagaimana jika saat terbangun nanti Sakura akan kembali melupakannya?

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?" suara pelan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke akan kekhawatirannya, pemuda itu lantas memandang Sakura yang –entah sejak kapan- telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Rumah Sakit," jawab Sasuke singkat, kegelisahannya semakin bertambah kala mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang sama seperti waktu lalu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sakura pelan, suaranya sangat pelan namun tetap dapat terdengar mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi sehingga rumah sakit masih cukup sepi.

"Kau kecelakaan," jawab Sasuke singkat, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kini pemuda itu tengah merasa was-was saat gadis bermata emerald itu kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan terhenti pada dirinya dengan pandangan heran.

'Kumohon, jangan terjadi lagi,' dalam hati Sasuke berdoa, berharap peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu tidak terulang kembali.

"Sakura?" ujar Sasuke perlahan.

"…"

"…"

"Kau…"

'Kau siapa?'

DEG.

Rahang Sasuke lantas mengeras saat teringat kalimat Sakura saat itu, sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu tidak terulang kembali. Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin Sakura melupakannya lagi, ia pasti tidak akan sanggup lebih dari ini jika wanita yang dicintainya itu kembali melupakannya.

"Kau…"

'Tidak, jangan lagi. Kumohon…'

"Kau, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke, aku tanya, kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" ujar Sakura memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia begitu lega saat Sakura menyebut namanya.

"Aku menemanimu tentu saja, Baa-san dan Jii-san akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab Sasuke, onyxnya lantas menatap lembut ke arah Sakura yang masih menatap heran padanya.

"Kupikir kau marah padaku dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi," Sakura berujar pelan seraya tertawa hambar.

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku minta maaf. Kau benar, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun, dan kini aku begitu menyesalinya," Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura perlahan seraya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Sakura. Sangat menyesal, terutama karena kebodohanku yang baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

DEG.

**=3=3=3=3=3=3=**

Kamar bernuansa merah muda itu diliputi keheningan, hanya ada seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah dan seorang pria yang duduk menemaninya. Sakura memang sudah mendapatkan izin untuk kembali ke rumahnya, hanya saja gadis itu belum bisa keluar untuk beberapa minggu. Teman-teman sekelas mereka baru saja menjenguknya, menciptakan sebuah keramaian yang berakhir saat kepulangan mereka dan menyisakan Sakura dan Sasuke di kamar itu.

"Kau belum menjelaskan apapun padaku," Sasuke membuka percakapan seraya menatap emerald Sakura lembut namun sarat akan tuntutan.

"Menjelaskan apa?" tanya Sakura cuek, meski Sasuke telah mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu, sikap Sakura padanya sama sekali tidak berubah malah terkesan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Alasan kau tidak memberitahuku saat ingatanmu kembali," dengan sabar, Sasuke berusaha kembali bertanya pada Sakura yang tampaknya lebih memilih untuk memainkan telpon genggamnya ketimbang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit menghela napas saat mendengar kalimat Sasuke, Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tetapi Sakura seolah tidak peduli dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Apakah ada yang berubah jika aku memberitahukanmu?" tanya Sakura balik, pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut karena tidak menyangka Sakura akan berkata demikian.

"Jangan mengelak, Sakura. Jelaskan padaku, semuanya!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih menuntut. Sasuke tidak yakin apakah Sakura menyadarinya atau tidak, bahwa ia sedang mengalihkan topik demi menghindari pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Jujur saja, untuk pertanyaan itu, Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin apakah nantinya ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara mereka atau tidak.

"Aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali saat melihatmu bersama Hinata, itu saja." Ujar Sakura cuek. 'Lebih tepatnya saat kau berciuman dengannya,' tambah gadis itu dalam hati.

"Lalu apa kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" ujar Sasuke gusar, pernyataan Sakura barusan jelas belum menjelaskan semuanya.

Sakura sedikit berbalik dan menatap tajam, ia yang sebelumnya tampak sibuk dengan telpon genggamnya kini tengah memandang wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata ''Kenapa' katamu?'

Tidakkah kau memikirkan posisiku, Sasuke? Kau pikir bagaimana jadinya hubungan kita jika aku mengatakan semuanya padamu saat itu? Kau pasti akan menjauhiku!" tanpa diduga, Sakura menggunakan nada yang cukup tinggi saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba, Sakura! Hubungan kita tidak akan serumit ini jika kau mengakuinya sejak awal!" tidak mau kalah, Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Rumit, heh? Sejak awal juga sudah rumit. Kau pikir kenapa kita bisa tetap berhubungan seperti biasa padahal dengan jelas kau sudah menolakku dan menyuruhku melupakanmu? Kenapa? Tentu saja karena amnesia yang kuderita," Sakura sedikit memberi jeda sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau bisa menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi, dan aku memang tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Kita tetap berhubungan seperti biasa dan kau tetap bebas mengejar Hinata di hadapanku tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali setelah kau menamparku karenanya!"

"Saku…" Sasuke sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan menyinggung sikap kasarnya tempo hari dalam perdebatan mereka kali ini.

"Lalu aku mengingat semuanya, kau pikir aku menginginkannya? Tidak, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan ingatanku kembali. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan tidak mengingat semuanya." Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata Sakura mengalir begitu saja.

"Saku-"

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Aku sakit, Sasuke! Sakit karena kembali mengingat bagaimana rasanya cinta sepihak, sakita karena mengingat bagaimana sikapmu selama ini, sakit karena kau terang-terangngan mengejar Hinata tanpa memedulikan kehadiranku!" cukup sudah, Sakura tidak dapat menahan semuanya lagi. Semua perasaan yang disembunyikannya akan ia ungkapkan saat ini juga.

"Lalu kau ingin aku memberitahumu saat itu juga? Lalu bagaimana sikapmu seandainya kau tahu? Kau pasti akan menjauhiku!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa ingatan ini harus kembali? Aku ingin melupakannya, Sasuke! Aku ingin melupakan semua perasaanku padamu, kumohon…" air mata Sakura kian menderas seiring dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Biarkan aku melupakanmu,"

"Tidak!" dengan nada yang tegas Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, memeluk erat-erat tubuh gadis itu yang tengah bergetar karena tangis yang berusaha ditahnnya.

"Kumohon, jangan lupakan apapun tentangku. Jangan lupakan perasaanmu padaku, kumohon…" ujar Sasuke sendu, pria itu lantas semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasanya Sakura yang mulai berontak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melupakannya? Kau lihat betapa tersiksanya aku karena perasaan ini, kau ingin membuatku lebih tersiksa lagi? Hiks, kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat gadis yang kucintai menatap asing saat melihat wajahku. Karena itu, jangan lagi melupakan apapun tentangku," jawab Sasuke tegas. Onyx pria itu lantas menatap emerald yang kian meredup itu.

"Pembohong! Kau hanya akan melihat Hinata, bukankah itu yang sering kau ucapkan padaku dulu? Jangan katakan kau mencintaiku hanya karena kasihan, Sasuke!"

"Aku memang salah, maaf. Aku tidak menyadari semuanya, aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kehadiranmu jauh lebih berarti dari Hinata. Maaf…"

"AKu sudah lama memaafkanmu," jawab Sakura datar, gadis itu lantas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku mencin-"

"Jangan katakan kalimat itu lagi," Potong Sakura cepat, membuat Sasuke harus mencengkram kedua bahunya demi meyakinkannya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana rapuhnya aku saat kau melupakanku? Bagaimana kecewanya aku saat kau jadian dengan pria lain? Semua orang bahkan tahu kalau Sasuke Uchiha tengah frustasi berat karena kau terus memandang asing ke arahku tanpa sorot memuja seperti dulu!"

"Cukup, Sakura. Aku tidak mau merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Bisakah kita mengulangnya dari awal?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, mimik pengharapan jelas terlihat di wajah sendunya.

Cukup, cukup sudah. Sakura tahu apa yang diinginkannya, yaitu memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat seperti yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan, tanda bahwa ia menyetujui kalimat Sasuke tersebut. Sakura tidak dapat menahannya perasaannya lebih lama lagi, karena ia tahu bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Y-ya. Biarkan semuanya kembali terulang, tetapi hanya ada kau dan aku di dalamnya. _Aishiteru_."

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sakura."

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Eh.. a-ano, _gomennasai minna!_ Maaf karena saia udah menelantarkan fic ini begitu lama u.u

Maaf ya karena endingnya jadi gak jelas kayak gini, jujur saja saia lagi jenuh dengan SasuSaku, jadinya gini deh^^a

Terlebih lagi saia baru kembali mengetik fic setelah beberapa bulan hiatus, rasanya jadi kaku dalam berbagai hal, mohon dimaklumi^^

Untuk yang terakhir, saia tidak begitu mengharapkan review yang banyak, karena chapter ini pasti mengecewakan^^ saia udah cukup senang aja kalau masih ada yang ingat dan menantikan fic ini, haha^^

Oh ya, maaf karena tidak membalas review untuk chapt lalu. Meski begitu Yuu tetap berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas review kalian! Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fic saia selanjutnya =D

**Special thanks to :**

**Kuchiki lover, Haza ShiRaifu, Eky-chan, kyu's neli-chan, Ana-chan, Hana AI Dream-High, riachan-uciha, Hiko'Ay Natsuciko, Yuki Aira, Kazuma B'tomat, Mizuki Ai-chan 18, Kikyo Fujikazu, Love and Roll, 4ntk4-ch4n, Just Ana, Nanairo Zoacha, Rinako, imechan, Putri Luna, faricaLucy, Risuki Taka, Chwyn, Rurippe no Kimi, Rachan Sakura, .Hehe, agnes bigbang, Amutia Putri, Valkyria Sapphire, Ciel Pockyhive, Anisa IcHaruno, Raa-chan, blackcurrent626, Nana the GreenSparkle, Dark night to emo, lorist angela, Osaka Sakura.**

[Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan nama dsb^^']


End file.
